


Born from Fire and Ice

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Future, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It took three words to stop a Fairy Tail guild party. Three words no one thought would be uttered to the two rivals in a million years. But it happened, and no one knew what would happen with this new life now in the guild, holding the mark, but no one had ever seen them before in their life.





	1. Newcomers

“Gildarts is back!” Happy yelled with a smile, flying into the guild as the crash mage walked in behind him. He smiled as the guild started to rampage. He’d been gone for almost a year on a decade quest.

“Did you finish it this time?” Cana asked as she engulfed her father in a hug.

“You bet. Ten thousand monsters vanquished.” She gave him a squeeze before the party started. Fairy Tail was roaring, Makarov dancing tipsily on the bar as everyone dance, drunk, ate and partied. No one could stop them. “Let’s dance until our feet fall off!” The group roared loudly.

Natsu laughed as he was pushed onto Gray. The Dragonslayer turned in a roar, fist full of flames as a smirk crossed his face. “You wanna go Ice Freak.”

“You’re asking for it Fire Breather!” Gray yelled back, getting into his fighting stance. Everyone knew that when Gray and Natsu fought to stay out of their way and to leave Erza to break it up. She was drinking the least out of everyone there, hell she hadn’t even touched a drop.

The two rose to their feet, throwing punches and using their magic to fend off each other, and while they did a smile crossed both of their faces. No matter how hard they fought, the smile never faltered, not even noticing the two strangers enter the guild from the pouring rain outside. Gildarts stood alone as the two walked in, both in cloaks with their head low. A party had never stopped so fast for them, halting in its tracks as the two walked past Gildarts and towards the two who didn’t let up their fight.

“Bastard!” Gray yelled as Natsu laughed, Grays cheeks stinging from the punch. He shot back with a kick to the gut, laughing as he held Natsu still in a case of ice. “Try getting out of that fire-” the ice melted almost immediately, Gray looking up as one of the two held their hand out, retreating it into the red fabric. One wore ice blue, while the other wore a fiery red. “What? No one can melt my ice, but me!”  
  
“You taught me how to melt it,” they both took off their hoods, their teary-eyed faces smiling at the two.

“Who are you two?” Natsu growled as he stood up from the floor.

“We’re your children.” The other smiled.

 

✣✦✣

 

The two stood across Gray and Natsu as they stood in shock. No one dared to move as they two studied their younger parents. “Who are you!” Cana yelled as she stormed to them, holding cards in her between her fingers. “No one can walk into the guild without a right!” Natsu was frozen next to Gray, his heart beating unignorably fast, but not for him. He was next to Gray. The boy he'd loved since they went on their first job together.

But Gray. He wanted to pull his children close and yell at them for being reckless but he was stuck. Stuck in thoughts of how they were here. How they were born. How on Earth him and Natsu were together. This feeling in his chest wasn't foreign to him either. The way his heart tightened in his chest making it hard to breathe. Or how his stomach wanted to force every word out of his lungs in the form of his nervous lunch.  
“This is Fairy Tail right? Aunt Erza said we could come here no matter what. No matter the time, we could come here.” The red cloak spoke up, his fists clenched at his side. Natsu was stuck looking at them. They smelt like them. Gray was stuck studying them.

The one in red was well built. Stronger with wild silver gray hair with a long streak of black that flashed over his deep blue eyes as heavenly as the sky. His pale skin making him even more livid and towering over his sister. The other differed. She had fiery red hair shaved on one side of her head, the other end stretching down to her hip. Her dark green eyes digging into Natsu, his tan skin looking nothing like her partner, or her brother.

“Aunt Erza?” Natsu coughed out as Erza stepped forward with a sword in hand. His cheeks roared pink as everything in his dreams had started to come true. Him...Gray… his heart could barely contain it.

“No one will disrespect our family,” Erza growled lowly. Their eyes widening. Both pulled their cloaks off, the blue-eyed boy holding up his shirt to show his white guild mark on his ribs, his sister following to show the black one on her ribs. Erza stopped her motion, but not before the male could melt her sword to nothing.

“You won’t hurt Raven,” he growled lowly, fire coming from his hand. He looked nothing like his power.

“Robyn, calm down,” she held a hand up, reconstructing the sword in a deep blue ice. 


	2. Twin Elements

“How did you get here children?” Makarov asked, stepping towards them.

“Lia can put us anywhere in time. The only downside is that she can’t tell when something bad will happen,” Raven lowered her head as Robyn spoke.

“And she would be?”

“You don’t know her yet, but she comes to the guild seeking refuge from a dark guild trying to possess her power. You saved her,” Robyn held Raven behind him. “She used the last of her power to get us here. Aunt Erza protected us as we went and she didn’t want to leave us alone here without someone to guide us through this time. But she was stabbed before she could jump into the field with us.” His eyes downcasted as Erza’s sword left her hand.

“What happened?” Makarov asked.

“Someone infiltrated the guild, acting like they were our friend for years before attacking and using our weaknesses against us. We barely got away. They struck while our Dads were away and…” tears fell down Ravens face fast as anger built up in her. “We tried to do something but we couldn’t do anything!” Her fist clutched in her hands as she explained.

“You’re safe now. You’re with family,” Makarov looked up at them, “How old are you two?”

“Sixteen. We’re twins even though we don’t look anything alike,” Raven rubbed her face free of tears as she spoke. “We were born by a spell that put both of our fathers genetic together.” Gray was stuck. Natsu. He and Natsu… something in him coiled up to throw up but something in his chest tightened, making him hold his breath.

“With such power, I would say you were much older.” Makarov turned back. “Mira, get them something to drink.” He turned back to them with a smile. “Come sit down. Natsu, Gray,” He turned to the two as they were stuck in a trance. “Stop being dumbasses and greet your children.”

Robyn and Raven sat a table, Raven holding out her hands and throwing it to the flames held high on candles on the ceiling, blowing them out in one swoop. Everyone looked at her as Gray and Natsu sat across from them, Makarov sitting next to Gray and Natsu as Mira served them water, standing at the table.

“What do you mean I taught you how to control my ice?” Gray crossed his arms. His mind was reeling. Him and Natsu, something in him wanted to scream.

“You said we looked so much like the elements you switched out when teaching,” Robyn snapped his fingers, turning the candles back on as Raven grumbled. He smirked as she leaned against the way. “You said it would throw enemies off, and it did. No one knew how to beat us until we got to the end of the fight. You started teaching us when we could walk.”

Natsu couldn’t speak. “Why did we leave?” Gray asked, Raven, tearing up at his voice.

“You left on a decade quest after you got to S class. You were already gone for three years when everything happened, you even met the bastard, told him to protect us,” Robyn reached for Raven, pulling her onto him. She soon comforted against her brother.

“Last time we saw you in person we were thirteen. We grew up with Aunt Erza and Uncle Jellal telling us how strong you two were. We were happy when you found a communication lacrama so we could see you. Last time we talked was a week before everything happened.”

“What did we look like?” Natsu crossed his arms. He blushed as his arm brushed against Grays.

“You have your hair slicked back against your head and got a scar on your shoulder from Raven fucking you up and slicing you with ice,” Raven smirked while Robyn laughed. “And you,” he pointed at Gray. “You have your hair always held up in a bun because Raven called it pretty when it would be long so you kept it for her.”

Gray crossed his arms. “So we’re your Dads?” The twins nodded.

“People call us the Twin Elements.” Robyn scratched the back of his head. “Our names are Robyn and Raven. You call us the R’s so you don’t have to scream both of our names.”

“Have you been on any jobs?” Natsu asked.

“You have at least one exceed go with our team,” Raven crossed her arms. “We call ourselves Forces of Elements. Lyon joined the guild so he and Juvia had our cousin Bria who controls water. Then we have Fo, he got blinded as a kid and can control the land. Then we have Sapphire. She has aired. No one knows much about her, besides Erza takes care of her, no one knows about her.”   
  
Makarov nodded. “And they came to the guild seeking shelter?”

“Fo was dropped off as a baby with sand in his eyes. No one could do anything about it but he’s the strongest land mage you got. Then, Sapphire, she walked in and stamped herself. No one stopped her, everyone could feel her power. Bria just shows up. We’re the power team!” Robyn smiled wide, slamming his fist on the table.

“Tell me about your mark placement,” Makarov said. “Why the same place?”

“Because then the guild is always close to our hearts.” Robyn smiles, Raven nodding. Natsu was frozen.

Robyn looked at Makarov, everyone falling into a silence, Ravens light snores pulling everyone to reality. When they appeared most people went back to their own conversations, some leaving if they weren’t officials in the guild and others staying silent in hopes of listening. “You two have come a long way. Why don’t you wake her up and we can get you two rooms in the dorms.” Robyn shook his head.

“We’ve shared a room since we were born. We haven’t spent any time apart unless someone was taken,” Robyn looked down at Raven, to the scar that slides across her neck. It was so close to her skin color no one noticed it. “Besides, I don’t want her to get hurt again.”

“Again?” Natsu was starting to rage. “What do you mean again?”

“You took us on a mission when we were young. About seven or eight. It was supposed to be easy but we ended up being ambushed and Raven, her throat was slit,” he told the story to the magic council so many times it didn’t affect him anymore. “You blamed yourselves every day she breathed because you hide her not knowing she was near an enemy. We were lucky Lucy was with us and Loke could save her,” Lucy walked to the table, a small smile on her lips. “Without him, you said you would have left the guild and me there. If you let one child die the other shouldn’t be around murderers.”

Gray hissed, Raven, cuddling against her brother. “You two are close.”

“Always. We’ve never spent a moment apart,” Robyn looked at Lucy. “Can you summon Loke?” She nodded, soon opening his gate and having the celestial spirit in front of them.

Loke looked at the two. “Future,” he whispered as Robyn looked up at him.   


“You don’t know me yet, but I want you to know that when you ask my sister out, she’s going to punch you in the throat so hard you can’t be summoned for almost two months.”    
“But do I get the date?” Loke laughed as Natsu and Gray glared at him.

“That was my way of saying no.” Robyn groaned as Raven smirked, opening her eyes. Loke rolled his eyes. “Then your wife punched you in the gut.”

“Is this the only reason you wanted me?” He never even caught the second part.

“Lucy told us to find you when we got here. To say she loves you,” Robyn lowered his head. “She sacrificed your key to save us all, and you let her. You vanished with a smile and left her alone. You left your wife alone to die in my arms.” Loke froze in his place, his eyes darting to Lucy then back to Robyn. “The King could do nothing to save us.”

Lucy held her hands to her mouth. “I-I-” Loke was frozen. “I let her die.”

“She just wanted you to know she loved you, and that she hoped we could fix things so this place doesn’t get ambushed in the future.”

Raven held her hood over her head, keeping her eyes low. She never looked people in the eyes. “Ra,” Robyn held her close. They were far from home, even if they were in the building itself. They were far, far from home.


	3. Home Sweet Home

“Well, where can we take you?”  Erza asked, stepping towards the table. “We can’t just leave you here to fend on your own.”

Raven dug her head into her brother's shoulder. She rarely talked in front of people, unless it was her guild - her family. And this was her family, but they seemed different. She couldn’t stand it. “We would usually stay at our own house, but it hasn’t been built yet.” Robyn pulled Raven's hood over her head, holding his sister closer. “The guild came together to help build a house for you two when you got married.”

Natsu hated this. He hated not knowing everything that was happening. He didn’t want to feel like he was frozen. He and Gray had two children and left their guild behind. It didn’t sound like them, like him.

“Where else can we take you?” Erza asked Robyn, sighing.   
“We’ll be fine,” Robyn forced a smile on his face.

“You can stay with me,” Gray spoke up, his eyes locking with Ravens before she looked at the floor. “I have an extra room you guys can stay in.”    
  
“Thanks, Dad,” he had to get used to that. The three stood from the table, Raven collapsing under the weight of her own body. Robyn picked her up, Makarov looking at the pair.

“Do you think it’s wise for her to leave under such a condition?” Robyn nodded.

“We’ve gone back in time the most out of everyone. This is a small side effect she has where she can’t stand for a small period of time. She’ll be fine.” Robyn held his sister protectively. They both looked traumatized and scared.

“Gray,” he looked down to his Master. “Let me speak to you for a moment.” Gray follow Makarov until they were out of earshot form everyone. The two watched as Robyn made sure his sister was okay. “You watch out after those two. They’ve been through too much for you to just not care. They’re your future family.” Gray nodded as he walked back to them, sliding his jacket on, then glaring at the water mage as he opened the door. She smiled as he looked at her, her gray looked at Juvia. The room let up in no time and the three walked outside the guild.

They didn’t speak as they walked, Raven only glancing up at her brother from time to time. She was scared. Nothing could make her nerves go down. Gray walked up the steps to his flat first, then opening the door to his new found guests. They walked in and Gray tossed his jacket off towards the couch unconsciously. He walked around the flat, showing them everything before coming onto his extra room. He kept a bed in there in case someone needed to sleep over, which in most cases was Natsu when he crashed at the guild.

“So,” Gray turned to Robyn and Raven. “You can stay in here. It’s not much but it’s the best I got.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Raven looked at him. She hadn’t spoken much at the guild, so it was a surprise to hear her voice. It was like Natsu’s. Slightly raspy with a soft roughness behind it. “It means a lot.” Gray nodded as they both turned into the room. He lingered by the door, frozen by the thought of him and Natsu. He was an idiot. Why would Gray go for Natsu? “Do you think they’re together yet?”

“Based on what year we were sent to and how they act, I think we’re a couple months off. Pops said that he asked Dad out on a night like no other.” Heat rushed to his face as he listened. “Get some sleep Ra. We can’t use all our energy. We have to save everyone.”

“But Sterling was our age. He...He’s just going to be a little kid when we see him in his half aging self,” Gray could hear the anger in her voice. Sterling.

“Don’t think about him. He’s a jackass and we’ll make him pay for hurting our guild.” He heard the rustling of blankets. Gray peaked his head in, Robyn lying on the small couch he had in the room as Raven took the bed. “Night Ra.”

“Night Ro.”

 

✣✦✣

 

Gray woke the pair up in the morning, still livid about the ordeal. This wasn’t normal for him yet. Robyn rubbed his eyes as they walked down the street and into the guild. “Why do we need to go so early?” Robyn yawned as Gray shook his head.

“Because then I can’t beat this Sterling up.”

“Were you listening to us!” Robyn half yelled, trying to gather as little attention to himself as possible.

“Maybe if you didn’t talk so loud I wouldn’t have heard you. Tell me about Sterling.” Gray turned to his children as they entered the guild. Everyone’s eyes drifted to the pair.

“He was my boyfriend,” Raven balled her hands into fists. “He asked me out when I was six and I said when we were twelve. He asked me out again then and there on our birthday and I was left speechless but said yes.”

“You said something about half aging?”

“In age, technically he’s half my age,” 32. She was dating a 32-year-old man. Gray wanted to punch him. “But he looked and acted like he was sixteen, but he was born sixteen years before me.”

“Why did I let you date someone twice your age!” Gray raised his voice, Raven flinching. He took note of that. Don’t yell. He let the tension in his shoulders drop. “Tell me more.”

“He could use his magic to make someone older or younger to defeat them easier. Most times he made then eight or nine when they’re magic was weak,” Robyn stuffed his hands into his short pockets. “He betrayed us. Someone came walking into the guild, talked to Sterling, then all hell broke loose. He changed colors.”

“Changed how?” Raven pulled out a picture from her backpack. Gray unfolded it, studying it. She looked happy. They were at the Harvest Festival. She looked so happy with his arm around her waist, his stunning grey, nearly white eyes glistening with the picture as they were downcasted on Raven. His bronze skin making his eyes whiter, his brown hair held in messy strands in his face.

“His skin turned ghost white, his eyes a deep purple and his hair red. He didn’t look human,” Raven took the picture from his hand, running her fingers over her former lover. “I heard him talking about marrying me when we turned eighteen with Fo. Damn fucker ruined everything for my family.” Her hands began to shake and Robyn stepped back, grabbing Grays shoulder. The older looked at his son.

“She...she’s mad at him,” Raven screamed loudly, Natsu running into the guild and watching as her eyes switched from green to an electric blue, the air dropping in temperature. “Let it happen.”

“What is this?” Gray asked as Natsu held up fire in his fists.

“It’s not quite Dragon Force, it’s not quite human. We call her Spree when she gets like this,” Robyn sighed, fire indulging his hand as he walked to her. She looked at her brother as he punched her. “Cool off!” His eyes turned to a fiery orange color. “And this is Tempest.”

She screamed loudly, like a banshee. It tore at everyone’s ears. Tempest growled, Tempest pushing Natsu out of the way and punching Spree, again and again, pushing her into the middle of the Guildhall. She flew up into the air.

“Ice make Sword Storm!” she yelled, a barrage of ice swords flying from the sky and down to Tempest. “Ice make Blizzard!” She yelled again, snow encasing around him. “Ice make prison!” A cage fell onto him and Natsu and Gray were lost. They never saw anyone with such power. “Ice make Katana.” She fell from the sky, the sword in her hands as Tempest melted the cage to the ground. 


	4. Scars and Memories

The two continued to fight, large blows, snow encasing the people in the room to watch in fear from the second floor. Gray and Natsu just watched the two. They looked in their elements. Fighting opposite sides of the weather. Is this how Gray and Natsu looked?  “Fire make Arrow Spree!” Tempest yelled, shooting a barrage of arrows at Spree. She flew back against the wall as he smirked. “Fire make Rain!” 

Erza walked into the guild, the two siblings fighting. Her eyebrow twitched as she walked in, standing in between the two as they continued to fight. She held out her arms, Tempest stopping in his stance as Spree continued her attack. His eyes widened. “No don’t!” Tempest yelled as he sprinted to Erza.

“Both of you stop n-” She was cut off by Tempest pushing her out of the way.

“Fire roar!”   
  
“Ice roar!” They both yelled, blowing their elements out of their mouths, neither letting up until they were both out of air.

“Fire make flame cage!” He threw the flame at his sister, the flame engulfing around her. She growled as he smirked, his eyes changing back to their blue color. She couldn’t use her magic when he put her in there. It was too hot for her to summon anything.

“What in hell was that?” Erza growled as Robyn pushed his hair back, having it fall back into his eyes when he moved his hand to his side.

“Tempest and Spree. They’re our overpowered selves. She can’t control hers yet though so I have to keep her in check. Keep her in the flame until she’s Raven again. It’s too hot in there for her to summon any power.”

“Will she burn?” Natsu asked, Robyn, shaking his head.

“No, but she can’t use any magic when I encase her like this.” Robyn held his arms behind his head, looking at Gray as she torn her shirt open, throwing it out of the fire with a scream. Robyn didn’t flinch as she ran around the fire in a bra and skirt. “She also got your stripping habit Pops.” He turned his head to Gray.    
  
“Wait what!” Gray stepped back as Erza held her sword to him.

“You taught your child how to take their clothes off in front of people?” She growled so low no one could hear.

“If it helps she only does it in battle, not casually around the guild.” Robyn shrugged his shoulders, Spree growling as she glared at him. He walked towards the cage, crossing his arms and getting in her face. “Will you be a good little sister and bring Raven back?” She screamed in his face, but he was unaffected, keeping a straight face as she tried to punch through the flames. “You know very well you can’t get through these. So give me Raven and I’ll let you out.”

Her breathing calmed and he softly smiled as his sister returned to him. He let the flames fall, taking off his own white and blue t-shirt and throwing it at her. Raven stared at the shirt on the floor, her cheeks turning red as she caught sight of her own cleavage. She quickly threw it on, Robyn helping her stand from the floor.

Both parents were left staring at the mass of scars on his abdomen, chest, and back. It was like he threw himself into a pit of blades. Like he threw himself in front of everyone that dared to hurt his family. Raven sighed as she kept her eyes from him. She hated those scars. She was the reason behind most of them. Erza was stuck looking herself as Robyn smiled at his sister.

“My eyes are up here silly,” he chuckled and she sighed, looking up at her brother. “Forget about all of these, and just focus on waiting for him, Raven.” Anger bubbled in her at the sound of her name. How could someone who had been hurt so much smile? Natsu was left wondering that. Howsomeonee covered in so many scars could still smile.

 

✣✦✣

 

Makarov studies each scar on Robyns body. He was stunned about it himself. Anyone with this many scars should have been dead, gone, no breath in their longs. “How are you alive?” He muttered out loud, flinching at his words as Robyn sighed.

“Do what you have to to protect your family,” Robyn scratched the back of his head.

“Well you sound like a darling,” Levy laughed, Robyn sighing as he heard a voice in his head.

 

_ Darling. Leave me here _

 

Her crystal eyes were stuck in his head as they dulled in front of him. He couldn’t save her. Raven bite her lip. She knew where Robyn had ran off too in his head. There was no stopping it. The fight was crazy, only they made it out, watching their family die was hard for them. Even the closests family they had outside their parents.

 

_ Darling _

 

The word rang through his head. Gray touched his shoulder, Robyn looking at him with a mournful look. “I know what you mean, but do you throw yourself every time something attacks?”

“My families the most important thing to me, I’d do anything to protect it.”

 

_ Darling _


	5. Darling

Natsu and Robyn say outside the guild by the beach, both silent as the inside of the guild went crazy. Raven and Gray had started talking about their ice powers, so the two fire mages stepped out. “What happened in there?” Robyn sighed, leaning his arms onto his thighs as they sat on the porch, Natsu staring out onto the sea. “You went quiet.”

“Was thinking of family I couldn’t protect.” His chest hurt thinking of her.

“What’s her name?” Robyn looked over to Natsu.

“Sapphire.”

“Did you love her?” Natsu looked at his son.

“She was...yeah,” Natsu listened as Robyn let his guard drop. He was so easy to let it drop, while it took Raven so long to get used to people. “We fought side by side when everything first started. She pushed my fire farther I could I made her air burning hot. We were unstoppable but I had my back turned and she saw a guy aim at me and shoot. She jumped in front of me. She died in my arms.”

“What triggered you thinking about her?” Natsu asked as Erza stepped out, joining the two fire mages on the porch.

“When Levy said, Darling. She called me Darling because it was a mix of dangerous and starling.”

“Why starling?” Erza asked as Robyn chuckled.

“Because she said I always had stars in my eyes,” Robyn looked down at his hands, sighing as he looked out onto the water. “I always knew the most about her, even more than the Erza of my time. She acted without reason in our group, was the most reckless. But I was the only person she lets see under all the rebellious actions. She’s really something special.”

“Well, what does she look like?” Natsu asked. “I need to know who to embarrass you around.” Robyn laughed.

“Trust me, you do. She has crystal blue eyes and long black hair. She always wore a short sleeve skin-tight turtleneck that exposed her stomach with a skirt that reached her knees. I’ve memorized every detail of her. She’s gorgeous.” Robyn was smiling like an idiot. He was the lovesick fool out of him and his sister. He loved the idea of having children when he got married. He just loved the idea of holding someone he cares about close to him in the middle of the night in the middle what seemed like hell.

“You really care about her,” Erza stated and Robyn nodded.

“I remember every damned word that came out of her mouth when she was dying.” Tears threaten to leave his eyes. He hadn’t even talked to his sister about her. How much he missed her. The words rehearsed in his mind, falling over each other. 

 

_ Darling don’t blame yourself. Darling, my Darling. I love you. Please, let me protect you for once. I love you. I love you. Please go. Run and save yourself. I’ll be fine. Please, Darling, go.  _

 

The words were poison to him at that moment. He wanted to burn each one out of his head. He dropped his head, grabbing at his hair as tears fell from his eyes, whimpers falling from his lips. “I-I miss her so much.” Natsu was frozen. He didn’t know how to help him. How to comfort someone that was apart of him. 

“You’ll see her again,” Erza spoke, placing her hand on Robyn’s back. “We’ll stop Sterling from taking your family away from you.” Robyn hummed, hanging his head low. He could only imagine her.

_ “Darling. I’m coming.”   _ Words spoke in his head but they didn’t sound like they should have been there. He lifted his head high, looking out onto the vast ocean as the commotion inside rested. His head turned to it, Raven running outside and nodding at Robyn. His eyes widened as he ran inside after her.

 

✣✦✣

 

She was barely alive, her body aching as Wendy tried to heal the gaping wound in her stomach. The skin stretched back together slowly. “Sapphire!” Robyn yelled as he pushed through the crowd of people by the infirmary door. She was bleeding out. Her eyes landed on him, a smile crossing her lips.

She arched her back in pain, Robyn rushing to her side, holding her hand. She hissed in pain, holding in the screams she wanted to let burst out but held back. Soon the wound was closed and she looked up at Robyn, his eyes tearing up at seeing her.    
  
“Y-You’re…” he was at a loose for words as she smiled up at him, tears falling onto her. She weakly smiled up at her, her eyes falling closed. “N-No Sapphire stay awake.” She opened her eyes.

“T-Then help me up you dummy.” He weakly laughed, helping her sit up on the bed. He looked at the now large scar resigning on her stomach. He hated it. He should have it. He wrapped his arms around her, pushing his nose into her shoulder as she chuckled, holding his head to her chest. He needed this. He needed her.

Natsu was stuck looking at her. The boy that towered over him and almost everyone in the guild, with strong shoulders and had just battled his sister and won, looked like a child that had run to his mother crying. Natsu was stuck looking at the two.

“I-I thought you died,” Robyn whispered. Natsu couldn’t imagine her being as cold as Raven lead him on to believe. Looking at the two like this brought a tear to his eye. 

Gray forced everyone out of the room but Wendy, Raven, and Makarov. Robyn cried onto Sapphire, his voice hiccuping as he tried to talk. She hushed him with a pat on the head, smoothing out the mangled hair he rarely took care of. Her eyes drifted to Raven, her eyes like saucers. She wanted to cry too. They both thought she was dead. The four adults watched with awe as the three reunited, Robyn breaking down. Raven rarely saw her brother like this, and if she did it was with Sapphire.

Gray looked at Natsu, his chest tightening as he looked at him. His eyes were on their children, something kind and protective in his eyes. It made his heart pump faster. Sapphire lifted Robyn's head from her chest, staring into his eyes. “I’m okay alright. Lia brought me here to find you, and to save myself. Don’t cry anymore, Darling.” There it was.

Natsu caught it.

That word. It brought a smile on Robyn’s face. He looked at Gray, his heart pumping faster, his head reeling. If they were going to happen...he should get something started. Less fighting. He would fight Gray less. No, something else that could make something start.   
  
“What was happening when you were about to travel?” Raven asked as Robyn dug his nose into Sapphire's neck.

“Sterling was going crazy. If someone didn’t look dead he slashed their throat open. I was lucky to get away. Lia sacrificed the rest of her power to get me here.”

“And Fo and Bria?” Raven asked.

“Long dead.” Robyn lifted his head, standing up and pulling Gray and Natsu over.

“Sapphire Scarlet, meet Gray and Natsu. They’re our parents,” Robyn smiles, Sapphire sighing as Robyn wiped his tears away with a smile. He wore his heart on a sleeve, almost everyone could see it. Sapphires eyes landed on his chest. She hated that most of those scars were because of her carelessness. He always turned away when he protected her, so she couldn’t see the pain strike onto his face. But on his back were the ones for Raven. The ones where he would hold her to stop a blast, stand in front of her and take the pain. Both girls knew they were the most important people to him.

“Where is your guild mark young lady?” Makarov asked as he stepped closer. She pulled up her skirt slightly on her leg, showing the grey guild mark on her thigh.

Gray looked at Natsu. This was his rival, they were always fighting and always at each other’s throats. So why was his chest so tight and his face flushed all of the sudden?


	6. First Kiss

Natsu and Gray sat outside the guild hall on the streets as Raven and Robyn were inside, saying their goodbyes to everyone for the night. Sapphire would be staying with Erza, and they’ve already left for the night. The two were silent as they waited.

“So,” Natsu started. “How are they?”

“They’re good. They sleep silently.” Gray answered, his voice barely above a whisper. Neither one wanted to bring it up, but it needed to be done. “Natsu, we need to talk about it.”

“I know,” Natsu held his arms on the back of his head, his heart beating faster against his ribcage.

“I heard them talking,” Natsu hummed. God Gray hated this feeling in his chest but he was lost, confused and...god why did he suddenly want to plant his lips everywhere on his skin? Hold his warm hands in his cold ones. Have him panting with a smile above him.

Natsu hated it too. This wasn’t a sudden feeling for him though. He hated not know whether or not Gray felt the same. How his chest has always felt tight whenever they touched or fought. “Gray-”

He was cut off by Gray placing his hands on his face and trapping his mouth with his own. The ice mage lets go of Natsu, his face flushed bright red. “I just, I don’t want this to tear us apart so can it bring us together?”

Natsu had been waiting for Gray to say those words. To say he wanted him. Natsu kissed Gray again pulling him in close. He didn’t want to let go, at all but he knew this was good, important and needed for them. They both needed this. The pining was never shown on the surface, but felt deep inside, and pushed away by one and held higher up for the other.

The let go breath, Natsu looking at Gray as both waited for someone to talk. “Do you really like me, Gray?”

“With all this happening, it’s hard to imagine what life would be like without you,” Gray’s eyes peaked opened to look at Natsu’s. “My head is always reeling with what things would be like with you.”

“Like what?” Natsu breathed out, neither letting the other go.

“To kiss you, to touch every piece of your body. How good you would feel inside me,” the last one made Natsu blush a fiery red. The goodbyes were still being said, almost done but the two didn’t want to let go. “To see how fast I could make you cum and how I could bruise your skin with my mouth.”

The blush on his cheeks was there to stay as Gray pressed his lips to Natsu’s again. Everything around them is silent. Like the gasps of locals walking by and the sounds of footsteps drawing in. Like the shutters of cameras and mutters of saying that it’s going straight to Sorcerer Weekly. Nothing around them mattered in that moment.

Gray let go, their lips making a slight pop noise as someone cleared their throat. They both looked onto Robyn as he nervously laughed, Raven resting on his back as she was passed out on his shoulder. “Hope you two don’t mind but Ravens asleep so…” He chuckled as Gray turned back to Natsu, winking at him before walking off with Robyn back to his apartment.

Gray set the two to bed then walked into his own room, stretching his arms up as he takes off his shirt, letting out a slight groan as he heard tapping on his window. He turned to the glass pans, a devils smirk staring back at him as the window opened on its own, soon a body hovering over his. A hand on the nape of his neck and one on Grays' hips as lips locked into his. Gray moaned into the kiss as he was pushed back against his bed, tearing the vest off of the fire mage as the two desperately clawed at each other. The heat in the room grew, Gray breathing heavily as Natsu broke the kiss to trail kisses down his neck and to his chest.Gray hummed as Natsu fumbled with the zipper on his pants, sliding them down his thighs and throwing them to the floor. Natsu hovered above Gray, a smirk on both of their lips.

“I’ve wanted this for so fucking long,” Natsu growled out, Gray chuckling as Natsu attacked his mouth again, wet hot kisses filling the sound of the room as hot skin pressed against hot skin.

 

✣✦✣

 

Gray laid in Natsu arms, both looking at the ceiling. “T-That was…” Natsu mumbled out, Gray laughing and hitting his forehead with his palm.

“That was pretty bad,” Gray laughed, Natsu humming in agreement and tightening his arms around Gray. Both laid still as they listen to the breathing of the other two in the apartment. “Do you think they heard us?”

“If they’re like me, they’re in a deep sleep not ever Igneel could wake.” Natsu chuckles as Gray feels his pulse rise higher and higher. “Gray, you don’t know how much I’ve wanted this.”

“Same here,” Gray smiled, looking up at Natsu and gently pressing his lips to his.

 

✣✦✣

 

Robyn ran towards Sapphire in the Guildhall, lifting her high in the air with a smile and putting her down, hugging her tight. Gray and Natsu only stood next to each other, but everyone could feel, and other Dragon Slayers could smell it. Raven leaned against the handle by the front door as she watched the two smile happily. She wanted to feel that. To feel happy with Sterling, but he betrayed them. She couldn’t...not anymore. All she felt was hate towards him. Her brother looked so happy, she couldn’t help but smile at him. She knew he loved Sapphire.

Robyn smiled as he let go of Sapphire, holding her hands as he smiled at her. He was glad to have her here, to see her alive and well. His eyes drifted to the scar on her stomach as she pulled her hands from him, placing them on her hips. He smiled at her, a smile she couldn’t look at that was too bright. “So M’Lady,” He held his arm around her neck, Sapphire glaring up at him. “You, me, a date tonight?”

“Not in a hundred years.” Sapphire scoffed, moving his arm and walking to a table and sitting down, Raven sitting with her as Gray and Natsu walked to the bar, grabbing food for the three teens.

“That’s closer than a million!” Robyn yelled and sat with the town, sitting next to Raven as the two rolled their eyes. His still shirtless form hurt them both to look at. He sighed as the three fell silent, Mira walking up to the table with a smile.

“How are you three this morning?” She asked with a smile.

“Good,” Robyn smiled, Mira smiling back. “Do you have shirts here I could borrow?”

“Sorry I don’t, but I can give Raven one so you can have your's back,” the twins nodded and Mira walked away, returning with a red crop top with orange lace on the bottom, one sleeve missing and covering her entire arm. She slid the shirt on under Robyns before taking off his and handing it to him. Robyn pulled his shirt over his head and looked at Sapphire. She was wearing a blue high collared shirt that cut at her ribs, a black skirt that reached her mid-thigh with knee high socks, her hair pulled into a high ponytail with a blue headband. His eyes stuck on her as Gray handed them their food. Natsu noticed, hitting him on the side of the head and Robyn blushing, his eyes downcasted on his food as the two girls laughed.

“So Robyn.” Natsu hooked his arm around his son’s neck. “Is this young lady yours?”

“As if I could be his,” Sapphire scoffed as Gray rolled his eyes at Natsu’s antics.

“Well, you should have heard him talk about you yesterday-”

“Dad!” Robyn yelled, blush rising to his cheeks as Natsu laughed. Gray rolled his eyes, grabbing Natsu by his collar.

“Leave them alone,” he pulled Natsu to another table, the two sitting with Lucy as she smiled at them. Raven rolled her eyes with Robyn held his head on his hands.

“S-Sorry about that,” Robyn rubbed the back of his neck as he lifted his head, Raven rolling her eyes as Sapphire laughed slightly.

“You know I don’t mind. They’ve been doing it since we were children and now they’ve done it before we were even born.” Sapphire started to eat her food, Robyn sighing as Raven patted his shoulder. “Besides, you can’t be as smooth as Loke.”

“He’s married, so I still think it’s bad you have a thing for him, especially since he’s…” Raven stops talking, looking down at her food.   
“You rang my lovely lady Lucy,” the teens looked over at Lucy, Loke holding flowers to her. The celestial mage rolled her eyes.

“Don’t call me that,” Lucy rolled her eyes. “Gray and Natsu are asking that you watch the twins with Sapphire if they decide to go out today. Just for protection in case, someone goes after them.”

“Anything for you,” Loke winked before walking to their table. He smiled at them before sitting next to Sapphire, holding his arm around Sapphires neck. “So, I’m supposed to watch you lovely ladies this afternoon.”

“So you’re our babysitter?” Raven scoffed while Sapphire continued to eat, Lokes eyes falling onto her as she shrug his arm off her shoulders.

“No exactly. Kind of like a protector. We can do whatever you guys want.” Loke smiled, the teens changing glances before smirking at each other.


	7. The New Couple

“Leave them alone,” Gray pulled Natsu away from the teens and towards Lucy, sitting with her with a smile. “Hey Lucy,” Gray smiled, sitting down and pulling Natsu next to him. She giggled.

“After last night you two seem closer.” She winked at the two, both blushing a bright red color. “So, are you two a thing now? With your children here I would say you would be.”

“I-I would say so,” Natsu stammered out, hooking his arm around Grays' waist. Lucy giggled as Gray rolled his eyes, looking over at their children/

“Can you call Loke here? Something doesn’t feel right.” Lucy nodded, summoning the leader of the zodiac.

“You rang my lovely lady Lucy,” Loke smiled, holding flowers out to Lucy. She rolled her eyes, pushing the flowers away.

“Don’t call me that,” Lucy rolled her eyes. “Gray and Natsu are asking that you watch the twins with Sapphire if they decide to go out today. Just for protection in case, someone goes after them.”

Loke nodded and sighed, walking to the teens. Natsu turned back to Lucy, smiling at her before resting his head on Grays' shoulder, digging his nose into his neck. Gray shivered at the touch.

“You two seem close.” Erza laughed as she walked to the table crossing her arms. Gray sighed and nodded slightly. “Well, we’re all happy for you.”

“Thanks,” Natsu chipped up, smiling brightly. No one had seen Natsu act so affectionate. Erza laughed, sitting next to Lucy. A loud crash brought their attention to Robyn as he nervously laughed.

“You broke another plate? God, you broke three at dads and I swear he’s going to find out when we’re back in our time.” Raven scolded her brother, Gray sighing and shaking his head as Natsu laughed. Erza looked at the two as Gray relaxed against Natsu. She had never seen them look so peaceful next to each other.

“Was all your fighting an act?” Erza asked, the two looking at her. “You two seem like polar opposites from just a few days ago.”

“Trust me, we’ll still fight. Just under the sheets.” Natsu chuckled, red scattering onto Grays' cheeks as he punched Natsu shoulder. They turned at the loud yelling at the door, Robyn and Loke picking up the girls before yelling goodbyes and running out the door. Gray sighed as he wrapped his fingers around Natsu’s. Both were too tired from having Raven turn into Spree last night and having to control her. 

“What’s got you two so tired?” Levy asked as she walked up to the table, not minding their laced hands.

“Raven turned into Spree in her sleep,” Gray yawned into his hands, Natsu closing his eyes. “And Robyn wasn’t waking up so we had to keep her from going out into the street.” Natsu nodded slightly, yawning as he kept his eyes closed. Both soon fell asleep on each other, Lucy sighing and pulling a blanket over the two, letting them get some well needed sleep in each others company.


	8. The Teens Of New

Sapphire groaned as Robyn carried her on his back, smiling as they ran through Magnolia with Raven on Loke’s back. The teens laughed and smiled, running into the streets with open eyes and wild hearts. Erza followed behind silently, watching as Loke acted like he was a teenager with them. The girls jumped off the boy's backs, looking around the marketplace as the boys trailed behind. They walked to a jewelry stall, Loke looking around them as the teens looked at the assortment of jewels.  Raven picked up a ring, looking at the cut of the orange stone that fit in perfectly with the silver metal. Sapphire looked at a necklace with a maroon stone, the gold chain cut low. Robyn could only watch Sapphire. He could hardly believe she was alive, that he and Raven were alive. The scar on her stomach peeked out from her shirt and he hated that it looked like it hurt.

The clerk walked up to the three as they looked. “I see you like the ruby and carnelian stones,” he smiled. Robyn traced his face, the large scar going across his jaw, curving over his lips and stopping just before it hit his nose. He knew that scar. He looked at Robyn, the scar sending him into a panic. Who was he? He didn’t know, but it gave him a bad feeling. Loke kept his eyes away from the stall, Robyn taking a step back as Raven and Sapphire kept their eyes on the stones, as if they were hypnotized by it. Erza watched as Robyn's chest went up faster and faster, barely able to control his own thoughts, his eyes flickering in and out of his Tempest phase.

“Y-Y-Y-” Robyn could barely speak. His eyes flickering orange in a repeated motion, his heart pounding harder in his chest. Loke looked at Robyn, eyeing him then standing from the pole he was leaning on, walking to Robyn and patting his back slightly.

“I think we should go check out that stand over there,” Loke pulled Robyn over to the side of another stall, holding his shoulders as he kept his eyes on the girls. “What happened?”

“H-He reminds me of one of the guys that attacked us,” Robyn shook his head, his eyes staying in their blue color. “I-I think he’s the guy that turned Sterling,” Robyn looked at his feet, Loke placing his hand on his shoulder as they walked back to the booth. 

“You’re okay. Just take a breath and let’s go find something else to do.” Robyn nodded and tapped the girl's shoulders, both turning their heads to Loke. “Ladies I think we should find something more active to do,” he winked at the two, pulling the jewelry out of their hands and walking away from the stand. The four walked through the market, stopping in small stores before walking into the park, Erza following behind them as they sat at the base of a tree, Sapphire leaning against the tree while Robyn placed his head on her lap.

Raven sat next to Loke as he laced his arms around the two girls necks, Robyn glaring up at him as he nervously laughed and removed his arms from them. “What else do you want to do?” Sapphire asked as she unconsciously ran her fingers through Robyn’s hair. 

“We could prank someone,” Robyn laughed as Sapphire rolled her eyes.

“Who?”

“Cana. She trapped us in those cards remember. On Christmas Eve when we were like ten.” Robyn looked up at Sapphire as she sighed.

“Yeah, but she was told to by Gray if you two tried to do a mistletoe kiss,” Raven giggle softly. Erza had heard nothing like it. A laugh that could be full of life no matter how much they had gone through. They were always smiling.

“What about Gajeel. He doesn’t let Emma go on any jobs because he’s too scared she’ll get hurt.” Robyn roped flowers together into a crown.

“But he doesn’t know that yet,” Sapphire watched as he worked. “What about Gildarts? He always seems to be a pain.”

“He could destroy us,” Loke laughed. “Why not go after the guild as a whole? They’re all assholes but they’re family. A good prank wouldn’t hurt anyone, besides, if Gramps gets mad we can just blame it on Sabertooth and Sting would go along with it.”

“Well, what would we do? You saw how mad Erza got when Bria tore the emblem flag. We can’t do anything to the emblem.” Sapphire nodded as Robyn spoke, placing the flower crown on her head.

“We could deck the guild with light lacramas and take all the liquor,” Raven said as Robyn placed another flower crown on her head. She smiled down at her brother as he laughed.

“Sounds good to me. Lets go!” Robyn jumped to his feet, a smile on his lips as the other three followed after him and into a nearby light store, purchasing as many as they could before walking back to the guildhall. Erza groaned, walking out in front of them, the four stopping and hiding the bags behind themselves as Erza crossed her arms.

“What’re you planning?” She glared into them, Sapphire returning the glare just as harshly.    
  
“Nothing. Just doing some shopping,” Sapphire lied swiftly, not changing the glare in her eye. Robyn never knew how she could do it, he always ended up spilling his guts when anyone asked him for the truth. “If you don’t mind, we need to get back to the guild before sundown.” Sapphire gave a ticked off smile before walking pas Erza, the three following after her as she rolled her eyes.

“You know she’s not your Mom yet,” Robyn bumped her shoulder. “You can let up on her.”

“Not after everything she’s done to me,” Sapphire scoffed as they walked through Magnolia. Neither twin added another word as they entered the guild with smiles.


	9. Truths Unfold

Robyn and Sapphire silently sat on the deck outside the guild, watching as the waves crashed in the moonlight, their toes dug into the sand underneath them. Neither spoke, but they had a mutual feeling no one could break. Right now they were waiting. Waiting for everyone to leave, for their younger parents to trust them to find their ways home on their own one night.   
  
“Sapphire,” Robyn’s voice was soft against the waves. The way he spoke her name sent shivers down her spine that she’d never admitted to him. “I was really scared… when you just…” he clenched his fists against the boardwalk, Sapphire looking at him, reaching for his hand and placing it over his. He looked up at her.

“I’m here. I’m not going to fade away like a bad dream.” He knew she was real, but he still had his doubts. He looked out onto the water.

“When you were dying,” he held back the sobs that came with that word. “Y-You said you loved me.” Blush rose to her cheeks as he moved his hand to overlap hers, slowly holding down onto it. “Did you mean it or was it in the heat of the moment?”

Sapphire didn’t dare to speak. Only listen to the wind blow past her ears with the waves as the guild inside bustled to a nearly silent hum. She heard the soft footsteps of everyone inside, how they all mingled with each other. She didn’t catch the three pair of steps walking outside. She stood up, reaching her hand out to Robyn and smiling, nodding her head to the waves. He sighed, knowing she was avoiding the question. He followed her to the edge of the water, sitting in the sand as they watched the light of the stars dance in the current.

She rested her head on his shoulder. “Did you mean it?”

“Robyn…”

“Sapphire you know I’ve loved you since we were kids. It’s a yes or no answer, and I’ll respect whatever the answer is.” She knew he would, he always did.

“I meant it,” she forced the words that twisted her tongue, but he knew she meant them. “I was scared I wasn’t going to be able to tell you and blurted them out.” Robyn softly laughed before leaning his head on his. Both teens stood up, hand in hand as they stood at the water.

“You know,” Robyn squeezed Sapphire's hand. “You should be nicer to Erza while we’re here.”

“Why should I!” Sapphire threw her hand away from his, turning her body to look at him.

“She’s housed you, given you food and a place to sleep and bathe. You should be more grateful towards her.” Sapphire growled as Robyn looked down.

“You know she was following us all day right? She knows every detail of our plan and I’m not letting her get in the way of another thing I can’t do.” Sapphire glared at Robyn as he sighed. The three only listened as Sapphire yelled.

“Sapphire-”

“She stole my childhood and teenhood away from me with stupid jobs she wanted me to go on for the experience. I grew up watching your dads not give a shit about what you did as long as you came back home at the end of the day while I was stuck either on a job or waiting for another in the guild!”

“Sapph-”

“No!” Robyn grabbed her by the arms, his piercing blue eyes meeting hers as they filled with anger, softening in hers. Gray pulled on Natsu arm at the swift movement, Erza only being able to watch.

“You had a better life than me and Raven. We were on our own because our parents were too busy training for that damn 10-year quest then to take care of us. We grew up on Happy pleading Natsu to look after us for once and Lyon asking Gray to grow a pair and ask us how our day was.” Robyn's eyes were breaking as he spoke, not letting go of Sapphire. “They paid attention until we were eleven and then forgot about us. Do you know how much it hurt me to lie to them?” Tears tore down his eyes, the three watching as the boy turning into a man.

“Lie?” Sapphire could only whisper.

“I lied to my own parents about how they looked, how they treated us. This was the first time we’ve seen them, have them touch us in the slightest in almost five years. They yelled goodbyes across the guild and then left. Lucy had to convince them to even throw a party for our twelfth birthday when all we wanted was for them to even show up. Did they, no. They left on another mission that afternoon before the party even started. I had to lie to them about how much they cared about us when all they cared about was each other and how to save each other. They taught us magic, that was it. I lied to them about how they reacted to Raven getting her throat-” he held his hand to his mouth, falling to his knees, Sapphire catching him before he fell.

“Don’t go there.” It was too late. She watched as his hair shown a bright light, the memory flashing across the light. She hated watching it.

 

_“Daddies!” Raven smiled as Natsu and Gray ignored them, Lucy hiding with them, holding a finger to her mouth as Natsu and Gray drove the cart. It was through Robyn's eyes._

_The carriage stopped, the back being opened and Lucy jumping out. “Leo the Lion!” She yelled out of sight. Robyn climbed out of the carriage, helping his sister out and both running to their parents, screaming their names. Lucy kept an eye on them, biting her lip before yelling “Loke get them out of here!” He looked back at the children, his eyes wide as Raven was picked up, time seeming to stop as her blood splattered onto Robyn’s face._

_“Raven!” The adults yelled as he body fell to the ground. A pool of blood surrounded her head as Robyn ran to her side, screaming her name._

_“Ra! Ra! Ra, answer me!” He shook her body, Lucy picking him up and placing him back into the carriage. He continued to scream her name, unable to see her face, looking at his hands at the mass of deep red that covered them. “Daddy!” Robyn screamed, peeking his head out and looking at Loke holding Raven's limp body in his arms. Loke's eyes traced up to him._

_Loke turning his head and screaming, “Gray get Robyn out of here before he gets killed!”_

 

“Robyn!” Sapphire screamed as he looked up, his hair changing to its silver color. Tears poured down both their faces. “I know it was scary but she’s-”

“She’s not dead I know!” Robyn yelled. “But she could be! The only thing I didn’t make up was Loke saving her and…” Sapphire placed her hand on his cheek. He turned his head, holding the back of her hand as he kissed her palm, looking at her. “S-She’s not under a necromancers control, but I know a part of her is missing. I-If they cared more they would have seen how important it was to keep us in the carriage-”

“Darling,” Sapphire moved closer to him, the three adults still in horror at seeing how little Gray and Natsu cared for them. “If they won’t care for you or Raven I’m here. And once everything is back you’ll have Bria, and Fo and Happy and Lyon and Juvia and an entire guild that loves you,” Sapphire helped him stand, pulling him to the boardwalk and leaning against a pole, Robyn resting his head on her chest.

“T-They never cared.” he whimpered.

“They showed it differently. They cared, Darling,” Sapphire pet his hair, sighing and humming a small song in her chest. “I know you didn’t lie.”

“H-How do you know?” Robyn forced the words that didn’t want to leave his mouth out.

“Because lying isn’t your thing. You couldn’t keep Fo’s secret party for Bria a secret. I was surprised you even made it ten minutes.” Sapphire laughs lightly. “I know what happened that day was bad, a day you’ll never forget-”

“It’s like they didn’t hear her screams. I only changed that scene, the one day they had their backs turned.” Robyn sighed, his eyes flashing onto their parents. He flinched and sat up, Sapphire looking onto them as Gray clutched Natsu hand, both in shock at the scene that unfolded.

 

✣✦✣

 

Robyn sat across from his parents on the beach, Sapphire sitting with Erza much to her dismay. She wanted to run and comfort Robyn. No matter how much of a heartless and reckless person she was made out to be she cared deeply about him. How he acted and she could see through every layer of his skin to help mend him.

“What came out of your hair?” Gray asked as Robyn sighed.

“It’s a magic only I have and am cursed with. No matter what I do it happens. Basically, if a memory has enough of an emotion outpour on me I end up showing it through my hair. It’s like a lacrima mind reader but it only shows my memories.” Robyn kept his eyes down.

“Can we see the rest of that memory?” Natsu asked. “Because I guarantee we wouldn’t just desert our family like that.”

“I-It doesn’t work like that. Every memory I show is seen through my eyes and I can’t force it out.” He lowered his head. “I-I haven’t seen that memory in six months and I don’t like seeing it but I’m forced to watch it because people won’t stop talking about it-” his hair exploded in light, the guild running out as the memory played again.

 

_“Daddies!” Raven smiled as Natsu and Gray ignored them, Lucy hiding with them, holding a finger to her lips as Natsu and Gray drove the cart._

_The carriage stopped, the back being opened and Lucy jumping out. “Leo the Lion!” She yelled out of sight. Robyn climbed out of the carriage, helping his sister out and both running to their parents, screaming their names. Lucy kept an eye on them, biting her lip before yelling “Loke get them out of here!” He looked back at the children, his eyes wide as Raven was picked up, time seeming to stop as her blood splattered onto Robyn’s face._

_“Raven!” The adults yelled as her body fell to the ground. A pool of blood surrounded her head as Robyn ran to her side, screaming her name._

_“Ra! Ra! Ra, answer me!” He shook her body, Lucy picking him up and placing him back into the carriage. He continued to scream her name, unable to see her face, looking at his hands at the mass of deep red that covered them. “Daddy!” Robyn screamed, peeking his head out and looking at Loke holding Ravens limp body in his arms. Lokes eyes traced up to him._

_Loke turning his head and screaming, “Gray get Robyn out of here before he gets killed!”_

_“Daddy!” Robyn screamed at the top of his lungs._

_“Gray! Get Robyn out of here!” Lucy screamed. Robyn curled to the corner of the carriage, the curtain in the back moving open._

_“Robyn,” he looked up at Gray. “Robyn come here. I need to get you out of here.”_

_“Not without Raven!” Robyn screamed._

_“Robyn,” no one would have guessed Grays voice could get so soft. Gray stepped into the carriage and picked up his child, pressing his eyes to his shoulder. “I need to get you somewhere safe.” You could hear and see the running. Robyn lifted his head to see Lucy being thrown against a tree, Loke kneeling by Raven's unmoving body with Natsu fighting back as hard as he could._

_“Gray!” Natsu yelled with urgency. The ladder stopping and looking at him. “Take care of him.” Gray continued to run with Robyn pressed against his chest._

_Robyn was soon put down on the ground, Gray crouching down to him. “Where’s Raven! Where’s Daddy!” Robyn yelled. “I want to see them! Let me see them!”_

_“Robyn listen. It's only us right now, okay? Natsu and Raven love you very much but right now you can’t see them.” Gray held his child’s arms, clearly trying not to cry._

_“Why!”_

_“They’re busy saving people,” tears rolled down his cheeks. “What do you want to do while we wait for them? Anything at all.”_

_“Daddy, why are you crying?” Robyn asked. “Are you sad?”_

_“No,” Gray forced a smile. “They’re happy tears because I get to spend time with you. Let's go get you cleaned up,” he took Robyn into his arms and started to walk._

_“Where’s Daddy?”_

_“He’s taking care of all the bad guys.” His voice was shaking._

_“Daddy are you scared?”_

_“Why would you ask that?” Gray wiped his cheeks as he set Robyn down by a river, cupping the water in his hands and wiping the blood from his face and hands._

_“You sound scared.”_

_“I’m not scared my little firebreather,” Gray smiled at Robyn. “Let's go catch some fish, I’m sure Happy would want some.”_

_“Okay!” Robyn laughed._

 

Robyn held his face as his hair grew to a small dim, going back to normal and the memory fading to the air. He didn’t dare to speak, no one did. You could hear the hiccups coming from his sobs, how much it hurt him to relive the memory he never wanted to go to. Raven moved to him, holding his face in her hands as Sapphire came up.

“Robyn, Robyn I’m here,” He held his head tight, both girls trying to pry his hands from his head. “Ro, look at me. I’m right here. I’m okay.” She held his hands, Robyn looking up at her with wet mournful eyes. The guild was silent. “Robyn I told you-”

“I-I can’t help it. Y-You almost died and I did nothing-”

“You were six! You were barely able to create a flaming arrow!” Raven raised her voice slightly. “I don’t blame you for what happened, Robyn-”

“You should! I did nothing-”

“Hey!” Natsu yelled over Robyn. “You heard her. It wasn’t your damn fault so stop crying over it and get on with your life. You can’t move forward if you stay in the past.” Robyn looked at Natsu, a fire in his eyes that spoke other words then to fight. He couldn’t read it at first, then found it. Love. Tears built up in Robyn's eyes as he crashed forward into Natsu’s chest, wrapping his arm around his father’s neck. Natsu replied with the embrace, looking at Raven and holding his arms out to her. She held Nastu as well, Gray softly smiling and moving in between their two children and holding them in a group hug with Natsu.

No one in the guild spoke.Robyn's hair flashed up in light, the family looking up as a new memory played from his head.

 

_“Daddy-”_

_“Shh. We can’t wake them up,” Natsu laughed, holding a bucket with Gray, Raven holding her mouth, the scar prominent on her neck, somewhat hidden by Natsu’s scarf. Robyn looked at the bed where Lucy and Loke slept, sprawled out onto the with a blind over their eyes. “On the count of three,” the two children nodded. “One, two three-”_

_“Happy New Year!” The three yelled loudly, the celestial mage and zodiac jolting up, hitting each other in the head as Natsu and Gray threw the bucket of water on them. Lucy tore the blind from her eyes._

_“God damn you Dragneels!” Lucy screamed as the family bursted out laughing. “Get out of my house!”_   
_  
_ “Aunt Lucy! Aunt Lucy!” Raven chimed with a smile. “Celeste has a surprise for you too!” Loke gulped as Celeste ran into the room, smiling as she climbed onto the bed.

_She held her fists at her sides, her cheeks puffed up as her face turned red. A magic circle ran under her feet, her golden hair pulling up into a ponytail as her pajama dress changed into a small suit of armor. Celeste smiled at her parents as Gray held Natsu by the waist._

_“Now I’m just like Aunt Erza!” Lucy nervously laughed, Loke, taking their child into his arms._

_“Now all you need to be is big and mean!” Loke laughed as he squeezed his daughter. The two families laughed._

 

“I thought I told you to never play that with me present,” Robyn turned his head down the beach, someone dragging themselves along, bloody, broken, and clearly not from their time.


	10. Celeste Heartfilia

Lucy and Loke could only stare at the girl as she dragged herself along the beach. She landed on a knee before the Dragneel family, not to catch herself but in respect. “I’m sorry to intrude.”

“Y-You’re fine Celeste. How are you here?” Robyn asked as he helped her stand, holding her hands as she could hardly stand on her own.

“You got here by Lia, I got here by using all my magic to travel back to when one of Erza’s old armors weren’t mine.” She half smiled, groaning as she kept her hand at her side. “If you don’t mind Robyn could you have Raven stop my intestines from falling out?”

 

✣✦✣

 

Lucy and Loke sat at Celeste side in the infirmary, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Raven, Robyn, Sapphire and Erza in the room as they all studied her. Her gold hair came from Loke, and what they could tell was brown eyes from Lucy. Her yellow guild mark resting on her chest.

“So,” Natsu said, everyone, pointing their attention to him. “A celestial mage and a zodiac spirit have a kid, and instead of controlling the stars, it gets armor and swords?”

“I mean, her name is Celeste and she has gold hair that reached her knees. I think she’s as starlike as you can get,” Lucy nervously laughed. “Besides, I think it’s cute and fitting. A star is always so strong and unique, and Erza’s power is unique.”

“You name her Celeste because when Loke proposes you found out you were pregnant the same night during a star shower where thousands of stars fell at the same time,” Sapphire crossed her arms. 

“Plus she has armor that copies the magic of all the zodiacs.” Loke looked at Robyn. “Aries’ armor is a long pink dress with a bundle of cotton on the end with a single sleeve that ends in cotton with black thigh high boots then she uses a large hammer with a long staff with her hair down with a long pink ribbon going through it.”

“Taurus has her hair in two twin buns and is a leather outfit that’s too skin tight for someone her age I would say,” Sapphire rolled her eyes. “Then she has about four double-headed axes. Two small ones that are clipped to her hips and then two that are on her back.”

“The leather outfit has a belt around her waist, is completely one piece and place with a white patch on her chest,” Raven adds on. “Gemini has double katanas with a hip cut kimono that’s open with no shirt underneath then orange bell-bottomed pants. Cancer is a simple red complete body armor that increases her strength and has a protective outer layer with her weapon being two butterfly swords. You prefer her to use Cancer’s than anyone else’s.”

Lucy and Loke listened as everyone went on. “Leo the Lion is a matching suit then double whips that shoot off energy. The suit is a black jacket on a black shirt that ends at her ribs then the red tie going down to her hips with shorts for pants then knee-high boots with her hair in two french braids.” Robyn crossed his arms. “All of them are pretty provocative and don’t look like they’ll protect but they do actually. About all of them have afield on it that reduces attacks effects by almost 90% but it takes all her magic to just hold up one zodiac suit. She doesn’t use them as much as you’d like.”

“How do the rest look?” Loke asked, looking down at his daughter.

“Virgo’s is her actual maid outfit with a ponytail then she has throwing stars. Virgo’s is more for a distraction then for actual battle,” Raven looked at Celeste. “Libra-”

“Wait, Libra?” Lucy sat up. “I don’t have her.”

“It’s all of them, no matter what. It comes in handy more than you know to have Pieces, Libra and Ophiuchus.” Lucy slowly nods. “But Libra is diamond patterned pants and then her hair is in double buns that turn to braids with a matching bra to her pants. She uses a double-ended spear. Scorpio has her hair in a high ponytail with a large red, black and white overcoat that goes to her knees that has the sleeves cut off with white puffy pants with black ribbon cuffs at her knees, red sandals and she uses two handguns that shoot sand out.”

“Sagittarius is a brown dress that cuts off at her ankle with no shoes and no sleeves. Her hair is kept down and she has a giant bow and arrow. The arrows can shoot anything. Fire, ice, wind, metal, rock.” Robyn smiled. “She usually ends up feeding my dad when she goes on jobs.”

“She goes on jobs with us?” Loke crossed his arms.

“You only allow her to go on jobs if you go with her,” Raven rolled her eyes. “You’re very overprotective. Anyway, Capricorns is a black and purple dress that shows one leg with the other covered with no sleeves, white thigh high boots and then her hair shaping into horns. She uses a small sword that can change hands by will alone.”

“Pisces is a thigh-high floral dress cut down the middle with the right side being white and the other black, the flowers changing depending on what side it’s on. She has a black knee-high boot on her right leg and a white knee high boot on her left leg. Her hair is pulled into two fishtail braids and she uses a two hook swords. Ophiuchus is something else. Her dress is completely black and split into both sides of her legs with long black sleeves that open to about a foot at her wrists and come to a small turtleneck, her boots coming to her mid-thigh with a deep purple ribbon holding them in place, her mouth covered by a black piece of fabric. She never has a weapon with that one, and that’s what scares me.” Sapphire sighed.

“And Aquarius?” Lucy asked.

“You told me to never use Aquarius’,” Lucy looked down to Celeste as she tried to sit up. “It always made you too sad because hers was the first I learned.” Lucy sighed. “I can show you if you want.”

“Celeste you’re injured that wouldn’t be-”

“Don’t tell a lady what to do,” Celeste climbed out of the bed, Loke helping her stand as a magic circle engulfed around her. Her hair was slicked back as Aquarius; headpiece sat on her head, a blue see-through jacket sitting on her shoulders and ending at the bottom of her ribs, a blue-scaled bra sitting on her chest with a gold trim, a matching skirt bottom appearing as gold bracelets appeared on her forearms and wrists. Aquarius’ marking appeared on her collarbone, finishing the transformation with a large blue chain appearing in her hands, a blue ball with spikes on the end hanging by her side. 

Lucy could only look at Celeste. “Lucy?” Gray stepped forward. “Say something.”

“Y-You’re beautiful. W-Why would I want you to hide this?” Lucy walked to her daughter as the spell wore off, the outfit falling off and replacing with her bloody clothes. Lucy caught her as Loke let go of her hands.

“It made you sad the first time I did it when I was eight so I stopped using hers. I usually look at it on my own.” Celeste relaxed against her mother’s arms.

“Celeste, why did you come?” Sapphire asked as Lucy helped her back into the bed.

“The Council is trying to handle Sterling and everyone else. Your parents came back in the middle of the fight, and told me to go to you and show you this.” She opened a small magic circle, a lacrima falling in her hand before it closed. She handed it to the pair. “They’re helping the Council. Everything is going to crap so I don’t really have anything but this.” Celeste motioned to her parents.

“But Lucy was alive when we saw her.” Raven sat up in her chair. 

Celeste shook her head. “Dad broke his key and she went with a blast through the heart for me.” Celeste sighed as she covered her head with the sheets. “Now let me get a depression nap in before you yell at me.”

Robyn held the lacrima before pressing on it. Gray and Natsu appeared on the screen, Grays hair long in a bun with the sides shaved, Natsu’s hair slicked back against his head. Both parents smiled. “So we know this will be late, but we wanted to say happy birthday,” Gray smiled. “You two are our pride and-” the video was cut to the middle of a battlefield. “R’s we love you so much. We love you with all our hearts. Nothing can stop how much we cared for you so please don’t try to push us away like you try to.”

“Don’t do the prank,” Natsu said. “The lacrimas will explode when Sterling comes, which should have been a warning. Erza will know and she will Gramps who will make us clean the guild with no jobs for six weeks.” They were both out of breath and broken. “We love you. We won’t make it to see you in this age but please trust that we love you so fucking much.”

“No matter what we will always be with-” The lacrima cut out with Natsu and Gray getting hit. Raven held herself as Gray and Natsu looked at the floor, Natsu shrugging his shoulders as he walked towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Gray asked as Natsu opened the door.

“Setting up the lacrimas. We won’t know he’s here unless they go off so I’ll set them up while you guys steal the booze.” Natsu walked out of the infirmary, Robyn and Raven mimicking his evil grin and following suit, running down to the bar and taking everything from wine to whiskey out of the bar and hiding it in large barrels by the Guildhall. The twins watched as Gray and Natsu put the lacrimas up around the guild. 

“This is missing something,” Robyn muttered, walking to the bar and pulling out a knife. He walked to the front doors, closing them and starting to carve. 

Raven watched as we went, Gray and Natsu stopping what they were doing to watch as well. Ezra glared at him as he carved away, the shreds of wood flaking off as he went. He finished, blowing off the doors and smiling in satisfaction at the work.

 

_ Long Live the Fairies _

 

“You should have done Dragneels.” Raven nudged him.

“Well we’re all part fairy so I think this will have more meaning.” Robyn smiled as he turned to his parents. “Need any help?”

 

✣✦✣

 

Celeste shook her head as the guild filled with its members to look at the vandalism in the guild. Lucy stood at her side as Celeste opened a portal, rolling her eyes. “What’s this?” Lucy asked as Celeste held her arm in.

“A portal to the Celestial World. Since I’m half spirit I can go there on my own but I don’t really like it because Scorpio hits on me then Aquarius tries to drown me. Give me a minute.” She stuck her head into the portal, screaming loudly before emerging out with Loke's tie in her hand, pulling her father out. Murmurs engulfed the guild as the front doors closed, Celeste, shaking her head as she walked to the door, her parents watching her as she sighed, everyone looking at the message. A magic circle appeared under her feet as everyone watched her change from torn clothes to a long white summer dress, stopping at her knees in the front and looking down to her ankles in the back, a blue and orange cardigan on shoulders with white flats on her feet, her hair being pulled into a fishtail braid.

“Did you do this!” Everyone screamed, Celeste, rolling her eyes.

“I may be young but I’m not an idiotic, pathetic, know-it-all who has no respect for property but I will take the blame for the idiots who I know did this.” Celeste rested her hands on her hips.

“No, you don’t!” Natsu roared as Celeste glared at him. She held out her hand, a katana appearing in her hand.

“Celeste you’re hurt. Don’t overuse your magic.” Loke called out, walking towards her.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” the lacrimas started to glow brighter. She narrowed her eyes, jumping high in the air and cutting open the lacrimas before they could explode.

She landed on her toes, sighing as they fell to the ground. The guild was silent as Celeste landed with grace, blowing the small strands out of her face as the katana vanished from her hand. “Celeste,” she looked at Erza as she drew another weapon in her hand, a small throwing knife appearing in her hands. “That was very graceful.”

“I was taught to be a lady by my mother and taught by you how to show my magic so I mixed them.” Celeste bowed her head to Erza before lifting herself up and turning to the twins, throwing the knives at them, grazing the tops of their heads.

“Do you want to go, Celeste! We will be your ass again!” Robyn yelled, fire erupting from his hands.

“That’s a lesson for carving on the door.” She crossed her arms as Robyn threw a punch at her, she moved her head to the side, as the front door to the guild opened.


	11. Sterling King

A small boy walked into the guild, stopping at the door and looking at everyone. His white eyes shining against his bronze skin with messy brown hair sitting on his head. Raven held her hands to her mouth as she kept her eyes on the child. He looked so small.

Mira walked up to him with a smile, crouching down to him. “Who are you?” He dropped the brown bag by his side, his black shirt covering his torso with blue jeans to match with them, black boots resting over and under his feet.

“Sterling King, I’m twelve.” Mira blinked as he said his age. Gray gulped. Four years. Four years until their twins would be born, and something in him gave him anxiety for them being born so close.

“You look six.” Mira nervously laughed.

“I half age.” Sterling plainly stated. “I was born twelve years ago but my physical body ages at half the rate it should.” Mira nodded as Sterling looked around the guild as everyone acted as if he wasn’t there. Smiles on, food on tables, looking for jobs. But everyone kept an eye on the child. “Is this the Fairy Tail guild?”

“Yes,” Mira smiled. “Are you looking for someone?”

Sterling nodded. “I’m looking for Titania, Queen of the Fairies.” Mira looked over at Erza, motioning for her to come over. Erza walked over to them, placing her hands on her hips, looking down at the child.   
“Yes, Mira?”

“He said he was looking for you,” Mira smiled as Sterling looked up at Erza. 

“Yes?” She asked, Sterling, taking a knee, bowing his head down.

“Titania Erza, will you please take me under your wing to study magic under you?” Sterling held his head down, Raven holding her hands to her chest as she watched. She wanted to hit him, tell him he was a monster for killing off her family, kill him herself. But at this moment she could only want to hold him close to her and have him hold her back. Be in his arms again before everything went to shit for her.

Erza blinked, looking back at Sapphire who nodded. Erza cleared her throat, Sterling looking up at her. “Under one circumstance.”

“A-Anything!” He held his head up to her, a hopeful smile on his face.

“You are to never, ever hurt or kill another guild member in your life.” Everyone was silent, watching Erza tower over their soon-to-be-killer. “This guild is your family, and if you hurt family you hurt every other guild in Fiore who will hunt after you.”

Sterling nodded his head. “I promise I won’t hurt anyone!” Erza held out her hand to him, smiling down at him.

“Then get up, and welcome home.”

 

✣✦✣

 

Sterling walked down the side of the river, a smile on his face as he was stuck looking at the white guild mark on his left forearm. He smiled down at it, Raven following him, disobeying Robyn and Sapphires requests. “I can’t believe I get to train under Erza Scarlet!” Sterling pumped his fists in the air, passbyers looking at him oddly. He smiled as he continued to walk, turning down the street and into an alleyway. Raven watched as he climbed into a wooden crate, a bedding made on the bottom with the top being covered in sheets of metal. “Home sweet home,” he muttered, putting the brown bag under his head and pulling the tattered blanket over his body.

Raven sighed, walking off but hearing a voice not long after from the alley, followed by a small scream. She ran back, a magic circle over hand as she looked back at Sterling being lifted from the crate and being put on his feet.

“Hey kid,” the man said. “I heard what you were saying in the streets. Erza Scarlet?”

“Y-Yes, sir!” Sterling stammered out.

“Are you in the guild?”

Sterling nodded happily, holding up his arm. “I just joined!” She chose the color of her guild mark off of his.

“Good, ‘cause I have a job for ya. Only you, ya hear?” Sterling nodded happily. “You still get to train under Erza and you get some extra focus under me.”

“Who are you, sir?” Sterling asked.

“I’m your master,” He turned his head, Raven noticing the scar on his jaw that crossed over his lips. He turned back to Sterling. “Want to know your job?” Sterling nodded his head excitedly. “I need you to tell me every weakness of every member of Fairy Tail.”

Sterling shook his head. “N-No. They’re my family now. I can’t betray them like that.”

“Well, if they were your family would they still let you sleep in this box?” Sterling bite his lips before shaking his head. “If you do this job for me I’ll give you a real family bud.”

“Really?” Raven shook her head. She knew what happened to his real family, and she could still see the ashes in his hair. “You promise?”

“Promise.”

Raven pressed her back against the wall, biting her lip before letting it out. “Sterling!” She yelled, covering her mouth as the boy came running out of the alleyway. She jumped and hid on the roof, watching as he looked around the street.

“So,” Sterling turned back to the man. “Will you do this job for me?”

Sterling looked down before shaking his head, smiling up at the man. “No thanks mister I-”

“Are you sure?” The man asked. “I could even give you your family back. From that fire.” Raven sat up on the roof. The fire was in Clover Town. No one would be hearing about it in Magnolia for at least another week.

“Really?” Raven couldn’t stand it, she needed to step in. 

Before she could rush down the deal was already made. “Really kid.”

“Then I will!”

 

✣✦✣

 

_ "Time travel shouldn’t be this easy if so little people came through."  _ He thought as he stepped through the portal, his bare feet meeting cool ground. He looked up at the dark sky, tutting as he looked at the small boy before him, in a crate, sleeping blissfully under the stars. His heart tore looking at himself. So young, and broken.

He scoffed, running his hands through his hair, changing it to its brown color as his skin pigment changed. The purple from his eyes left a white color as he walked down the street towards the park. He slowly walked, in no rush to meet with his hidden alie in this time, well his time as well. He slowly walked towards the tree, leaning against it as he listened to the grass crunch under their feet.

“So?” He asked as they stopped in front of him.

“Erza has taken you under her wing. Sapphire, Robyn and Raven suspect nothing of me.” She pushed her hair behind her ear, holding her hands in front of herself.

“And your parents?”

“As naive as they’ve always been,” she lowly chuckled, looking up at Sterling.

“Perfect, my little star.” He chuckled as placed his hand on her cheek, watching her sigh. “Something wrong?”

“No Sterling.” He glared into her.

“What’s my name?” She looked into his eyes.

“No my King.” She sighed, Sterling smirking as he patted her cheek.

“Good,” he stood up straight, cracking his neck. “I finish the job tomorrow. Nothing will stop us.”

“Yes my King.” Celeste nodded.


	12. Betrayed

“You okay kid?” Gildarts knocked on Raven's shoulder. She looked up at him, a bag on his shoulder.

“Uh, yeah,” she flashed a half smile. “Are you going on another job?”

“Yep. I guess I’m a workaholic.” Gildarts chuckled, Raven, lowering her head. “What’s really up with you?”

“I’m sorry for ruining your coming back party,” Raven admitted, Gildarts ruffling her hair.

“It’s no big deal. It’s not a welcome home party unless the focus goes on a Dragneel busting shit up,” Raven chuckled as Gildarts smiled. “Now what’s really wrong?” He sat across from her at the table.

“I followed Sterling yesterday,” she sighed, scratching her finger on the cup in front of her. “Robyn told me not too but I still did and saw him make the deal that changed our guild for the worse.” Gildarts listened to her talk. “If I had stepped in I could have stopped him but something in me forced myself not to. It was like time stopped me.”

“Maybe it was the Universe telling you to let this happen,” Gildarts shrugged his shoulders, standing from the seat. “But no matter what happens I know everything will be better for you guys.” Raven nodded. “Hey, I need to make a deal with ya.” She looked up at Gildarts, tracing his eyes to his daughter. Cana smiled as she talked to Mira, a barrel held in between her legs with a smile on her lips. “If something crazy goes on while I’m away, protect Cana for me.”

“W-Why me?” Raven stammered out, hiding behind the red coming from her head. 

“Because Cana’s strong but stupid. She’ll need someone watching her back,” Raven looked at Cana as she flashed a smile at the two. “Promise me you’ll protect my daughter.”

“I promise.”

 

✣✦✣

 

Raven sighed as Robyn continued flirting with Sapphire, scratching her cup as her mind raced back to the conversation she wished to stop. “Hey,” She looked up at Cana. “So what did Gildarts tell ya? Bet that creep of a father wanted a photo of you.” Cana sat across from Raven.

“N-No nothing like that,” She stammered out. “Just that I looked kind of down, so he wanted to cheer me up.”

“Well, he didn’t do that good of a job. You’ve been moping since he left and that was hours ago,” Cana reached over, taking the cup out of her hands, waving it in the air, Mira walking over to her. “Hey Mira, can we get Raven here a drink?”

“Gray requested I don’t serve them anything, besides all our liquor went missing but the barrel you drank. I’ll go get you some water,” Mira smiled before walking off. Cana muttered curse words under her breath as she threw the cup over her shoulder, smiling at Raven.

“So what’s up with you and your half-shaved head?”

“Are you asking about my hair?” Raven asked, Cana nodding. “When I was thirteen I was going through a really rough time when my dads left and kind of went crazy. I got really depressed because as soon as they left everyone showed their true colors to me. Robyn’s always been the favorite, and I’ve just been his shadow.”

“What about me? Did I hurt you?”

“You caught me hurting myself,” Raven whispered, Cana sitting up in her seat. “You said if people were that pissed off at me give them more of a reason to so you gave me alternative methods. You helped me shave my head, actually. You even had Gray on a lacrima while you did it.” Raven slightly smiled, Mira, giving them their water before walking off. “You were my best friend in my time.”

“Not someone your age?” Raven shook her head.

“Bria and Fo were best friends and all the other kids thought I was too weird. I only got along with you and the other adults, but even when my dad left, adults I thought were my friends gave me shit. You were one of the few people who helped me out of that dark place.” Cana chugged her water, a smile on her face. 

“Welp, glad I could help ya!” Cana smiled as Raven took a drink of water. “So since you were thirteen you’ve kept your head like this?”

Raven shook her head, taking the cup from her lips. “You shaved my head completely the first time. You let it grow out completely before shaving half of it. I’ve had it like this for about, a week. So since my sixteenth birthday.” Cana smiled.

“Glad to be of help,”Canas' eyes drifted to Celeste, watching as shuffled in her seat. “Something’s up with her,” Raven looked at Celeste. “I can feel it.”

“Celeste? She acts like she’s better than everyone. I’ve just ignored it.” Cana shook her head.

“No, it’s something else. It’s like she’s trying to hide something.” Cana shook her head as she leaned back in the seat. “Maybe I’m losing my mind.”

Raven sighed as the doors to the guild blew off their hinges. She jumped to her feet, feeling ice crawl up her arms as her eyes narrowed in on the boy walking into the guild, her blood running cold as she watched him stod in, throwing people across the room if they tried attacking him. He took in a deep breath, snapping his fingers as the guild around them fell to the ground, the weaker wizards falling to the ground in screaming pain. Cana looked at Raven as her eyes were glued on him, her power keeping her feet in place on the ground. 

“Good to be home, well not really.” Sterling laughed, his eyes catching on the younger him struggling in pain. “Well I can’t have that,” he walked to him, touching his forehead.

“Don’t touch him!” Raven screamed as his younger self fell cold to the floor. Sterling picking him up and throwing him slightly in the air, the younger Sterling changing into particles in the air.

“Calm my Love, he’s just going back to his box,” Sterling laughed, turning to Raven as she froze in her place, his hand tracing down her jaw. “You know, I always knew what made you weak. Your  _ love _ for the people that hated you. I don’t understand why you didn’t just give into the temptations they gave you.” Her eyes hollowed out on listening to his words. He was right here. She could nail him to the ground and let it be done but she was scared. “And how your eyes would go dark when you’re scared like you are now.”

“Hey!” Cana raised her voice, Sterling looking at her, taking his hand off Raven's jaw. “Keep your hands off her!”   
  
“Why? I am still her boyfriend.”

“You lost that title as soon as you turned on your family.” Cana held cards between her fingers, stepping towards Sterling, pulling him by the collar.

She was pushed off by someone else, Lucy’s eyes begging for someone else as a yellow light overcame them, requiping into her father’s armor, whips of lighting appearing in her hands.

“Don’t you dare lay a hand on your King!” Celeste growled, whipping at Cana. 

“Lightning Fate!” Cana yelled, throwing her cards at Celeste, jumping away from her attack as lightning flashed from the sky. 

Sterling smirked as Celeste glared into Cana. “Star,” she looked at Sterling. “Bring the fight outside will you? Magnolia has had it too good lately.”

“Yes, my King.” Celeste jumped into the air, pushing Cana out of the Guildhall.

Sterling glared at the people who rose to their feet, their powers slightly greater than his ability to force people down. But he was draining them slowly, their magic absorbing into him. He moved his hands to Ravens hair, twisting his fingers in it. “My dear, did I tell you how much I hate you lately?”

“S-Sterling,” Raven stammered out, moving her head into his hand as it rested on her cheek again. “Y-You loved me.”

“Raven, you have clearly lost your mind,” Sterling laughed. “I never loved you.”

She was frozen in fear as he moved his hands to her hips. “Get your hands off of her!” Robyn screamed, rushing towards Sterling with hate in his eyes. Sterling laughed, catching Robyn's fire punch, watching as his eyes changed to Tempest’s orange.

“It’s nice of you to bring your dear friend Tempest here, but I know how to bring him down as well,” his eyes narrowed in on Sapphire, flicking his head to the side and having her fly across the room, screaming as her body was cut by sharp rocks. Sterling laughed as he flew into the air, laughing loudly as he rose up. “I hope you all don’t mind if I ruin your city now before I kill you. It’s not like you can protect them.” He laughed before flying off into the air.


	13. A Battle For Family

Erza, Gray, and Natsu shot into the air, Mira running to everyone who was hurt, helping them stand. “Please, help people to the basement if you can!” She yelled out, people who could hardly stand helping each other downstairs. Tempest held Sapphire in his arms as he ran to the basement, placing her on the ground and whispering curses to himself as he watched her bleed out.

“Fuck. No. Not again. Please. No no no no,” he muttered to himself as he held her body close to his, Wendy stumbling as she helped Gajeel sit on the floor. “Sapphire no.” He pressed her body to his.

“Darling,” Sapphire held her hand to his face. “You need to go fight Sterling. Please, for me.”

“I-I can’t let you die here.” Tempests eyes glow brighter.

“Darling, use the anger from me getting hurt and fight him for me.” Sapphire cupped his face, pressing her lips to his, letting go as blood fell from her lips. “Darling, use your love for me to fight him. Use every ounce of love in your being to defeat him. I love you.”

“I-I love you too,” Wendy crawled to Sapphire as Tempest placed her on the floor, kissing her forehead. “I love you.” He stood up, running up the stairs from the basement and out into the demolished guildhall, grabbing Raven's shoulders as she held herself, watching as her parents fought with their lives. “Raven!” He shook her. “We need Spree right now!”   
“I-I can’t!” She yelled over the screams of the city.

“Then protect the people here!” He ran off into the city, Raven falling to her knees in fear, tears falling from her eyes as the wind pushed her to stand, but she fought it.

 

✣✦✣

 

“Gray now!” Erza yelled as she threw sword after sword at Sterling, Gray throwing as much ice magic as he could at Sterling. Natsu ran from behind, gathering the flames around them in his stomach.

“Fire Dragon Roar!” Natsu yelled, Sterling, vanishing as the swords and ice pushed Natsu into the ground, his body unmoving as he lied on the ground.

“Natsu!” The two screamed, running to protect his body.

Sterling laughed as he walked towards the two. “You said to never hurt your comrades, yet you still did? You’re such a hypocrite.”

Gray ran towards him, his devil slayer magic forming through his body, Sterling rolling his eyes and flicking his fingers in his direction, throwing Gray back to the floor, sliding him across the ground through rubble to Natsu. “You killed your comrades!” Erza yelled, holding a sword up.

“You’re wrong! I saved them!” Sterling laughed as he flew above Erza.

“You killed them! You killed the only family that looked after you!”   
  
“You knew me for a day in this timeline! You know nothing of me!” He yelled, throwing Erza back. Erza caught herself on the ground, falling next to Gray and Natsu as Sterling laughed, lowering himself and walking closer to them. He grabbed Grays jaw, squeezing it and hear him scream in pain, Sterling smirking. “I don’t know why you were seen as the strongest mages in Fairy Tail. I can easily kill you all right now.” He smirked as he lifted Erza’s sword out of her hands, lifting it over her head. “You once told me your greatest fear was being killed by your own sword. Let’s bring this fear to reality.”

Sterling swung the sword up then quickly downward over Erza’s neck. Erza held her eyes tight waiting for the impact that never came. She opened her eyes, watching as her sword melted. She looked at Natsu who was knocked out. Tempest lowered his hand as he walked to Sterling, fire engulfing his body, the flames melting the buildings around them. “Robyn!” Gray yelled. “Get out of here!”   
“This isn’t your fight Gray,” his voice was distant, low. Like he had just lost everything. “Get Natsu and Erza out of here.” 

“Robyn-”

“Get out of here!” Tempest yelled, throwing a punch at Sterling. Sterling laughed as he caught his fist, looking into his eyes.

“You do know I know all of Tempest’s weaknesses right?”

“Go!” Tempest screamed, Gray, scrambling to his feet and helping Erza stand, throwing Natsu over his shoulder before running off to a safer place to heal. Sterling laughed as he twisted Tempest’s wrist, Tempest yelling as he threw another fist at Sterling. “Roar!” He screamed, pushing Sterling back as he let go of his wrists. “Fire make arrows! Fire make rain! Fire make beasts!” Tempest yelled in a row, fire arrows shooting at Sterling, fire rain hitting him from the heavens as beats made of fire charged at him.

His chest heaved as Sterlings laugh emerged from the attack, his clothes tattered and burned. “Do you really think that would stop me Fire Pup?” He laughed, Tempest, growling as Sterling snapped his fingers, illusions forming in front of him. Sapphire, in nothing but small black underwear. Tempest growled as more emerged around them. “I know what you want, what your weaknesses are.”

“Shut up!” Tempest yelled. “Fire make floor!” the floor below them erupted in fire.

“I know you love her and she loves you. But would you really let her suffer in this heat?” The illusions began to scream, their skin bubbling at the fire touching their skin.

“They’re not real!”   
  
“You know I can bring anyone here. Are you sure I didn’t grab her?” Sterling chuckled as Tempest roared again.

“Fire make Ambush!” He yelled, fire roaring from his fists and hitting every illusion and having them disappear. Raven took in place of Sapphire.

“Ro?” Her voice called. Broken, fragile. She was in her normal clothes, watching them slowly burn. His eyes widened, the fire burning out around them. Sterling laughed, holding a crystal blue blade a thin, slightly curved metal crossguard, just large enough to prevent it from slipping from your hands. This weapon is clearly meant to be taken care of with dedication. A fairly large pommel is marked with the swords users symbol, a symbol of true greatness, a greatness he could use against him.

“I could kill her right now,” Tempest held a flame in his hands. He couldn’t tell if this was his real sister or a fake. Sterling pressed the sword closer to her throat.

“Stop!” He screamed, Sterling, smirking as he towards over Tempest, his two illusions disappearing as he stabbed the sword through his abdomen.

 

✣✦✣

 

Cana flew through the rubble of the guild, Raven standing to her feet as Celeste bolted through the air, throwing electric whip after electric whip at Cana, the attacking mage laughing loudly as other screamed in pain.

Celeste’s attacks stopped, Celeste changing into a diamond-clad outfit, a spear in hand as she adjusted a piece of cloth over her mouth. Her laugh emanating in the air as Cana lifted herself from the ground and threw card after card at her, yelling different spells at her. “When will you give up!” Celeste yelled, throwing the spear at Cana.

“When I know my family is safe!” Cana jumping in the air as Celeste changed armor again, the leather wrapping around her body as she picked up the axes at her hips, throwing them at Cana. Cana screamed as an ax stabbed her leg and abdomen, Celeste smirking as she walked to Cana, ripping the axes out of her body, changing armors once more, a black kimono dawning her body, a long katana in the air as she held it to Canas' throat.

“Any last words?” Celeste smirked, Raven, watching in horror as words passed through her brain.

 

_ Promise me you’ll protect my daughter. _

 

Raven watched as the fire in Cana’s eyes didn’t dare to leave, gathering strength from the only person who seemed to believe in her as her eyes flew from a lush green to an aggressive blue.


	14. Freezing Time

Celeste smirked as she lifted the katana up, the ribbon on the handle twisting around her wrists as she held it high in the air. Cana held her arm up to block it, blood flowing down her arms from touching her wounds. Spree went unnoticed, running and grabbing the Japanese sword, freezing it by a small touch and watching it break into small pieces of metal, falling in a dance down to Cana on the ground. Celeste looked at Spree, nothing in her eyes, no tension in her face. Cana was frozen, in pain from the axes leaving her to bleed out to death.

“W-What’re you doing?” Cana stammered out, trying to hide the pain behind her voice. “Get out of here!” Spree looked down at Cana.

 

_ Promise me _

 

Spree looked back at Celeste, ice pushing through her veins as her fiery hair changed to a furious black, her tan skin pushing up blue scales and lines pushing across her skin in designs as if Raven was hit by blue lightning that had stuck into her skin. Cana watched as Spree pushed back Celeste effortlessly by the handle of her sword, the ribbons freezing off.

Celeste narrowed her eyes, jumping up in the air and changing into a black and white floral dress, her hair twisting into braids as two hook blades clutched into her hands. The blade itself is unadorned. No markings can be found but the small CH initials on the handles. A hooked sword blade had a hidden purpose and a sword in use will be dirty and bloody, so only the handle had the decorations dawned with black and white ribbons hanging off the ends. This weapon should be used by higher ranked guards. None deserve this weapon more than the greatest fighters of all, no expense is spared for this gorgeous weapon. She landed with grace, slashing into Spree’s body, missing every move of her swords, Spree moving too fast to hit.

“You won’t beat me!” Celeste yelled as she hooked the sword into Spree, smirking as she tore it out, Spree going unnoticed at the piece of fleshing missing in her, ice casing over her body. Celeste hooked, again and again, pulling out more pieces of Spree that were just covered in ice. “Monster!” She screamed. “I won’t let a monster beat me! My King will rule everything!”   
  
“Why do you even follow him!” Cana yelled, Spree throwing punch after kick at Celeste. “It’s not like you’d get anything in return!” Cana pressed onto her wounds, wincing at the pain it caused.   
  
“He said he would make a spirit! A real one with unlimited powers that would never die!” She screamed, changing into a brown dress, draping over her body as nothing but air tore at her dress, ripping it to shreds, cutting at her thighs and arms. Celeste brought her arm back for new arrows every second, throwing arrow after arrow with different elements at Spree, hoping one would hit. “He would hold my key! No one else!”   
  
“You’re half spirit! How god damn greedy do you have to be!” Cana yelled, holding her side. “You’d outlive Lucy by like, ten thousand years!”   
  
“I can be with my King forever!” Spree screamed loudly, Celeste stopping in her tracks as she changed again, darkness overtaking her body. Ophiuchus. No one could live through this one.

Spree torn her shirt off, throwing it towards Cana, screaming at the top of her lungs, sprinting towards Celeste, kicking her into the last remaining wall, jumping into the air as Celeste dodged the kick, both going after each other’s throats. Cane held herself upright, picking up Spree’s shirt and trying her best to run after them, holding in her screams of pain as ice encased her wounds. She looked down then up at the sky, following the two as they fought. 

Celeste landed against a building, Spree landing over her with a punch next to her head, her body above Celestes. Her eyes were wide, Spree lifting her fist in the air as Cana caught up to them, Spree lifting her fist and going down, Celeste closing her eyes as she was lifted by the collar and thrown to the ground.

Spree landed by her, glaring down at her as Cana watched. “W-Why save me?”

Spree pulled her to her feet, almost tearing the collar of her dress, hearing the slight rasp of material ripping. Spree growled, throwing her by the collar towards Cana, Celeste whimpering as she looked down at the blood on her leg. Spree hovered over the two, pointing her finger towards where they were. 

“Why are you letting me live?” Celeste heaved out, her armor falling and leaving her in a torn blue dress. Her eyes bore into them, speaking the words she couldn’t say in this form, Celeste looking down as Spree growled again. Spree tore the shirt from Cana’s hand, tearing it apart and wrapping it around Celeste's leg.

“What about you, will you be okay?” Cana yelled as Spree started to walk away, nodding her head as she walked. She cracked her neck, jumping into the air and towards to sounds of his voice. She fell to the ground in a swift motion, glaring up at Sterling, her eyes widening at seeing her brother being stabbed, watching him fall face first into the ground. Sterling smiled at her.

“I’m glad you could make it to your brother's demise. Would you rather I slit his throat or stab him through the heart?” He lifted the sword up, Tempest reaching his hand out, touching the ground and igniting it flames, hot enough that it burned even him. Sterling growled as he pressed the blade to his back, Spree screaming loudly, body slamming Sterling away from Tempest.


	15. Finish This

Spree screamed loudly at Tempest as he stood up, shaking his head with a laugh. “I’m not letting you face this asshole alone!” He yelled, Spree growling as Tempest laughed with a smile. Sterling rolled his eyes, flying up in the air, aiming his sword down at Spree, collapsing on top of her, holding the sword to her throat. Sterling snapped his fingers, illusions spreading around them of the same position, Tempest spinning trying to find the right one.

“You won’t win,” he growled, Spree looking up into Sterling’s eyes, flickering an unwanted purple away, small patches of white crossing his skin. “I won’t let you.”

“Sterling,” Spree spoke with kindness in her voice, the opposite of what her form would suggest. Tempest turned to her voice, looking at the illusions and growling as they crowded in more and more. “Do you remember who gave you this sword?” He growled, holding it close to her neck as the blue lines around her skin faded, the scale disappearing into her being. “I made this for you on your fifteenth birthday, because you would rather be referred to how you looked then what you were.”   
  
“Shut up!” Sterling screamed, watching as the black color drained from her hair, leaving the red color that appeared on her clothes.

“And we talked for hours on the shape of the blade and how you promised to never draw it on me.” She ran her finger against the blade, Sterling growling at her.

“Enough!” He brought the sword up.   
  
“I love you.” He looked down at her, Raven smiling up at him, blood splattered on her face, fire erupting around them. Sterling looked up from Raven, Tempest blowing every illusion down, watching as Raven threw up a shield to protect him from the heat of the fire.

“Raven-”

“No.” She spat out, glaring at him. “I may love you but I will not let my brother destroy you!” Shel let the shield fall, her eyes boring into him. “I will.” An ice sword sprung into her hand, clicking on the ground as she sprinted towards him.  He held his sword high, both counterparts slashing back and forth at each other, ice slashing against crystal. The combat could make anyone sick. The blood spearing against each others weapons, Tempest left wincing and watching his sister fight on his behalf.  “Ice make beasts!” Raven yelled, an army of monsters swarming around her and charging after Sterling. He slashed each one, pouncing onto Raven, who slide out from under him, slashing into his leg. He let out a loud grunt as he pulled his sword around, missing as he nearly cut her arm. Raven pulled her sword above her head, Sterling taking his opening and stabbing her through the side.  She looked down at herself as he slid the blade out, blood smearing onto the blade as it squished out of her. She gapped down at herself as the blade in her hands vanished into nothing. Her hands freezing into the wound as Tempest roared loudly, Sterling looking at the blade, his vision going blurry.

 

_ “I really like it, Love,” Sterling kissed Raven's cheek. _

_ “Really? It took me so long to make it I thought I wouldn’t finish it in time.” Sterling nodded, holding her close to his chest, moving her onto his lap. _

_ “I’ll make a promise to you, okay?” _

_ “What’s this promise you’re making me?” Raven giggled as he dug his nose into her neck, setting the sword into its coverage. _

_ “I promise I will never, ever hurt you with this sword, and if I go back on my word you can hurt me right back.” _

_ “Okay, but I know that won’t happen,” Raven sighed, leaning into Sterling and his touch. “I love you, Sterling.” _

_ “I love you too.” _

 

Raven held her side as Tempest pushed Sterling away, slamming him into a building. She looked up at the two as tempest fought harder then she had ever seen. She looked at Sterling as he jumped into the air to escape the punches. 

 

_ Going back to his box _

 

She pulled herself from the ground, pushing herself to run, run down alleyways and streets until she found the dead end she was looking for, looking into the crate at the small boy before her, a forcefield holding up rumble that could have crushed him. “S-Sterling,” she stammered out, the boy opening his eyes and looking at her.

“W-What happened?” He asked as Raven collapsed to the ground. “Are you okay?”   
  
“W-We’re under attack by a bad man but you can stop it.” He nodded for her to continue. “You need to break off that deal you made with that old man with the scar.”

“But he can bring my family back-”

“Your family is gone, Sterling!” Raven heaved out, Sterling watching as she forced herself to talk instead of breath. “T-They died in a fire, started by you in your sleep. You can’t save them, they’re gone.” He shook his head, tears pouring down his eyes.

“No! He can bring them back to me!”   
  
“No Sterling. He’s lying. He’s going to hurt you with a curse and make you kill everyone!” Raven sat up slightly, grabbing his shoulder. “You need to stop trying to be in an old family and join a new one.”

“W-Which family!” He yelled. “I have no family!”   
  
“You have a family in Fairy Tail,” blood spilled from between her lips, listening to the rumbles of the fight growing closer to them. “Please, break off the deal.”

“I don’t know how,” Sterling cried, Raven, whispering in his ear. Moments later Tempest flying against the building. Raven watched as her Sterling held his sword to Tempest's throat. 

“Hey!” She yelled, Sterling, looking at her. “Remember our promise Sterling! You hurt me with that sword and I can hurt you back!”    
  
He lowered the sword from her brother, chuckling as he held his hands on his hips. “Do your worst.”

Raven laughed dryly, blood spilling from her lips. “Now!” She coughed out, the younger Sterling running out and holding his pointer finger and thumb high in the air, other guild members, ones who fell or could hardly stand to begin with running out to see the fight, to see if they could help.

“We are a big family who always fights together and stays together without giving up a fight! We will watch over you no matter how far you go because we’re a family! We’re Fairy Tail!” Sterling could only stare at his younger self. “If it means to protect our family, be it the kingdom or the entire world, we would make anyone out enemy! We are Fairy Tail! A family no one can break apart!” 

Raven smiled at Sterling as he fell to his knees, his sword clanking to the ground as he held his chest. “Go home, Sterling.” He looked up at Raven as she softly smiled, blood retracting back into her body. “This is what I fight back with. A better future for you.”

“Raven-” he held his chest, Tempest disappearing to Robyn as he looked at his sister. “Raven I-”

“Shh Sterling,” She forced a smile. “It’s time to go home.” She turned her head to the younger one as he lowered his hand. “Thank you. You won.”

“I-I did?” Raven nodded. “Does this mean I get a family?”

“When you look at that mark on your arm, think of your family because everyone else who has that mark is your family.” Gray and Natsu tripped over themselves, rushing to their children as buildings restored themselves, their bodies fading into dust.

“What’s happening?” Gray asked, trying to grab it as it flew up.

“I rewrote his history. He would have never turned, we would have never gone back in time except for this moment. The moment he will remember as getting a family.” Raven smiled as she left her parents arms. “We’ll see you in a few years.”

“No wait-” Natsu was cut off with their children wrapping their arms around them.

“We love you.” Gray and Natsu watched as they floated into the air in the dust, buildings reconstructing on their own, people waking up on the streets as injuries were healed.

Gray turned his head to Natsu, growling lowly at him. “What do you want fire muncher!”   
  
“Do you wanna go, Ice Princess!” They pressed heads against each other, Erza forcing them apart with a scowl on her face. 

“Enough of you two!” She barked throwing them into the Guildhall before smiling down at Sterling. “Come on Sterling, you have a new family to meet.”

Sterling smiled and followed suit after the guild with a smile.

 

✣✦✣

 

Sterling sighed as the guild filled with people he didn’t know. He didn’t grow fond of people, he had never been, but something that night made him feel wrong. How he felt like someone should be next to him, whispering something in his ear. He shook his head, looking down at Fo as he smiled, laughing with Bria, Sapphire, and Robyn, his mind wondering where his girlfriend was.


	16. A Future With You

“Bye Pops! Bye, Dad!” Raven smiled as she waved her dad off with Roby next to her, the guild waving and screaming their names as the two walked off with a smile on their lips.   
  
“Come back to us!” Roby yelled, Natsu and Gray smiling at their children.

“We will!” Natsu yelled back.

“We love you!” Gray yelled, disappearing into the train and watching as they sat in their seats, situating themselves in them. The train started to move Gray waving as Natsu held his mouth.

“Come ya little dirtbags,” Cana smiled as she picked Raven up onto her shoulders, Elfman picking up Robyn, marching them back to the guild. “We still have to feed you guys!”   
  
“Thanks for taking care of us Cana!” Robyn smiled as they walked into the guild, Elfman setting Robyn down and watching as he ran off to Fo and Bria, smiling at them as he ran.

“Yeah, thank you Cana,” Raven smiled as she was set down, walking with her to the bar, sitting next to her as Mira set a plate of food in front of her.

“No problem little R,” she smiled, ruffling her red hair. “I owe Natsu anyway. So I get to take care of you two for him, and get a free place to stay for a couple years,” Cana laughed as Mira set a bottle in front of her, Cana chugging it quickly. Raven smiled up at Cana before eating her food quickly, jumping down from the chair and running to the small group of children as they gathered on one side of the guild away from the drunk adults. They always teased her, but she took as words that meant they were friends, not that they completely despised her.

“Hey, guys!” Raven smiled, Fo, Bria, Sapphire, and Robyn acknowledging her while the other children there ignored her. She walked over to Emma, a smile on her face as she talked to other children. “Hey Emma,” Raven smiled.

“What do you want you freak?” Raven took a slight step back at Emma's words.

“W-What?”

“You heard me.” Emma put her hands on her hips, watching as the other kids ganged up on her. “Your Dad’s aren’t here to protect you anymore you monster.”

“I-I’m not a monster.”

“Yes, you are!” Emma pushed her to the ground, adults stopping and watching them. “You’re teeth are freakishly long! You have snake eyes and you look like a snake too! You look like you just crawled out of hell!” Emma yelled, Gajeel and Levy sighing, looking at Erza as she glared into Emma. “You’re a freak! You shouldn’t be in Fairy Tail!”   
  
“That’s enough!” Robyn yelled, stepping down to help his sister up. Raven watched as they adults turned their heads, a few getting enraged and talking to Gajeel and Levy while most of the guild snickered, nodding their heads slightly.

“Who are you to talk! You’re more human than Raven!” Emma yelled, pulling at Raven's hair. She bashed her head into the floor, Raven holding her nose as she stood from the floor. “Raven the Beast!”   
  
The other children laughed. “Raven the Beast! Raven the Beast!” They chanted loudly, tears pouring down her eyes as she ran out of the Guildhall. Robyn watched her sister run, Sapphire holding him back as Cana ran after her. 

Raven ran to the side of the river, tears streaming down her face as her eyes caught on the glint of a broken bottle. She slowly picked up a piece of the bottle, holding it to her wrist, doing cut after cut quickly, she could hardly feel the pain as she held the glass in her hand, tears hitting and stinging her wrist.

“Hey,” Raven looked up at Cana, holding her arm under herself. Cana shook her head, bending down to her, taking the glass and throwing it into the river and holding Raven's arm as she sat across from her, her legs folding underneath herself. Raven looked down as Cana held her arm. “Hey look at me, Raven.” She looked further down. “Raven,” authority struck her voice, Raven looking up at her. “This isn’t healthy. How long have you done this? I can see the marks under these.”

“S-Since I found out I could.” Raven sniffled, wiping her eyes with her other hand, Cana sighing as she held a card out.

“Medical card,” she called, medical equipment showing in between the two. Cana sighed as she wrapped Raven's arm with bandages, watching as Raven kept her eyes down. “Listen, Raven, I don’t get why people hate you, but you are not a monster.”

“Y-Yes I am,” she whimpered out. Sterling bit his lip as he walked out of the guild, running out into the streets as he found where Raven would be, looking down on Cana and Raven, Gildarts following suit and looking down at the two. “I-I don’t look human! I’m a monster!”   
  
“No Raven, if you were a monster we would be fighting you. If you were a monster you would have killed this entire guild by now. If you were a monster you would have no family,” Cana cut the bandage, tapping it down and holding Raven's hand. “You have a family and you haven’t killed anyone, ever.”

“N-Not yet. All I’m ever called is a monster.”

“If you were a monster Sterling wouldn’t love you like he does,” Raven looked at Cana as she pushed Ravens hair behind her ear. Cana looked to the side of the river, picking up an opal stone then to the other side of her, picking up a flower. “What do these two things have in common?”

“Nothing.”

“Exactly,” Cana pointed out, putting the flower behind Raven's ear and the opal in her hand. “But they’re both beautiful. They look nothing alike but we still but call them pretty. You looking nothing like everyone else but that doesn’t make you any less human.”

“W-What’re you trying to say?” Raven asked, Cana sighing as she pulled the supplies back into the card.

“I’m saying that you may look different but you are much more human than everyone else. And besides, if people hate you so what? I have people hating me and you don’t see me caring, so why don’t we give them a reason to hate you?” Raven watched Cana stand up, holding a hand out to her. “Let's go call Gray and shave your head.”

 

✣✦✣

 

“Cana no stop!” Gray yelled as Cana smirked, pulling the shaver closer to Raven's head. “Do not cut my baby’s hair off! Cana!”   
  
Cana pressed the razors to Ravens hair, watching as they all fell back easily. Raven looked at herself in the mirror, watching as Cana kept going until her hair was gone. “There, now people have a reason to hate you. You can rock being bald.” Cana held Raven's shoulders, kissing her cheek. 

  
“Cana I can’t believe you just did that.” Gray held his hands to his mouth. “Natsu is going to kill you!”

  
“I-I like it like this,” Raven smiled down at her father in the lacrima. “I love it really.”

Before Gray could say anything Cana ended the lacrima call, hugging Raven before pushing her out of the guild bathhouse and into the Guildhall. Cana followed with a smile on her lips, holding the razor in her hand as Raven stood alone in the guild.

“Yeah, Raven!” Bria yelled, her blue eyes shining under her white hair. “Love the new style!” Bria smiled brightly, her small group of friends cheering loudly for her.

“What happened?” Fo asked, Bria, cheering louder.

“Raven shaved her head,” Robyn smiled as Raven looked at her feet.

Her small friend group cheered louder, Sterling smiling and joining in their cheers. Emma glared at him as he continued to cheer. “If you keep going like that you’re not in Jade Angels anymore.” Emma crossed her arms as Sterling stopped his cheering for a moment.

“Well good luck finding a new member,” Sterling smiled before running to Raven, collecting her into his arms with a smile on his lips, kissing the top of her head as he put her down. “You look beautiful.” Raven blushed, smiling down at her feet.

“Hey watch it kid,” Gildarts laughed as Sterling hugged Raven again. “Natsu wouldn’t be happy about this.”

“Well he’s not around to burn me anymore, so I think I’ll be fine,” Sterling smiled as he held Raven closer.

 

✣✦✣

 

Cana sighed as the guild quieted down, no one left but a few stragglers looking for a quiet drink. Robyn and Raven lied on a table, passed out waiting for Cana to take them home. 

“You should bring them home soon,” Gildarts sat next to his daughter as she took another drink. “They’re passed out.”

“I will but…” Cana sighed rubbing her neck as Erza and Mira joined them. “I feel like I should tell her what happened in that other timeline. Her compassion basically saved us all.”

“She’s not old enough,” Erza shook her head. “Trust me, I want to tell Sapphire every day that she almost died on the guild floor, but it’s best we keep this a secret from them until we know they can handle it.”

“But things are still happening at the pace they shouldn’t,” Cana took another drink. “I shaved her head and saved her from hurting herself more. Next thing you know Sterling’s turning on us and we’re all dead.”

“Trust me,” Mira smiled. “He’s not meeting with that man anymore. He hasn’t talked to him since that day.”

“I still feel guilty for Natsu and Gray telling me things need to stay normal and I have to watch them. They grew up on Erza and Jellal, not me.”

“That’s the only thing that can change,” Gildarts sighed. “It can’t be Erza or else things might turn out this way. It has to be you.” Cana sighed and nodded, finishing her drink before standing up.

“Well, I need to take these dirtbags home before they turn sixteen,” Cana smiled as she pulled her jacket on, walking to the table and waking them up.

 

✣✦✣

 

Raven sighed as she rubbed her eyes, looking over to her brother as he slept peacefully in his bed. She crawled out of bed, walking to the calendar on the back of their door and sighing, lowering her head as Robyn sat up on his bed, smiling at his sister. “Happy birthday.” She sighed, nodding at him. “Something wrong?”

“This is the second one we’ve had without our Dad’s.”

“Yeah and?” Robyn asked as he pulled on ripped black jeans and a white short sleeve t-shirt, Raven sighing and getting dressed into a red skirt, ripped black tights and a red long sleeved crop top to match her skirt.

“It just hard to believe. It feels like they’ve been gone longer.” Robyn nodded as they left their room, blindfolds being handed to them by their current guardian. “Cana-”

“No, put them on.” She smiled, the twins sighing and pulling the black pieces of cloth over their eyes. Cana smiled as she lead the twins out of the house, smiling at Juvia who entrapped their feet in water. “It’s just Juvia, calm down.” Robyn nervously laughed as Lyon walked next to his wife, all three smiling and waving as Juvia carried the two through Magnolia and into the guild. She set them down carefully, the guild filling with strangers as their blindfolds were pulled off.

“Happy Birthday!” The guild screamed, the twins smiling widely at the effort it must have taken to do everything they did. 

“Now lets party like 784!” Makarov yelled, the guild roaring into a party that would seem to last days.


	17. Secret Meeting

Sterling sighed as the guild filled with people he didn’t know. He didn’t grow fond of people, he had never been, but something that night made him feel wrong. How he felt like someone should be next to him, whispering something in his ear. He shook his head, looking down at Fo as he smiled, laughing with Bria, Sapphire, and Robyn, his mind wondering where his girlfriend was.

“Hey loverboy,” he turned his head, looking back at Raven as she tucked her hair behind her ear, taking in her presence with a smile. 

“Hey,” he smiled back, walking to his girlfriend, gently kissing her nose. “Why aren’t you down there?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Raven softly laughed, Sterling, rolling his eyes as they both looked down onto their guild.

“You know what I mean. It’s your birthday, you should be spending it with your brother.”

“I’ve spent every birthday with him,” Raven laughed, Cana smiling at the two. “I want to spend some time with you.” Sterling chuckled, his hand falling to his side, grabbing at the small gift by his side. He held it out to her, Raven blinking as she took it from him. “What’s this?” She asked as she slowly unwrapped, opening the box and looking down at the small ring, lace with black, red and blue diamonds on a silver band.

Sterling fell to one knee, Raven watching him as he smiled up at her. “When we turn eighteen, will you marry me?” Cana smiled, this was different. He would talk about it with Fo, not actually ask her.

“Sterling.” Raven fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around him. “Of course I will you idiot.”

“Aren’t you two a little young?” Cana laughed, Sterling, sliding the ring onto Ravens finger as they both stood up. Cana smiled, holding a razor up as Raven felt her hair. “Do you wanna change things up a little?” Raven nodded, Cana smiling back as she led them to a balcony. She held the razor to Raven's head.

“Wait,” Raven said, looking at Sterling. “Can you call Gray?” He nodded, pulling out a lacrima and pulling up Gray. Gray smiled before it fell quickly. 

“Cana no-” the drinker smirked, pulling the razor across Raven's head. “Cana!” Gray yelled as she shaved down the side of Raven's head, smiling as she finished. Gray was left staring at Raven as she ran her hand over the small stubble on the side of her head. “Raven-”

“I like it,” Raven smiled, fiddling with her fingers. “Do you know what day it is, Dad?”

“I don’t know, did you say yes?” She looked at her father, Natsu smiling in the lacrima. “Happy birthday Raven. Our birthday gift to you is letting you have Sterling for the rest of your life.”

“I-I thought you hated him.” Raven bit her lip.

“We hated that you started dating a guy biologically twice your age, but if you’re happy we’re happy.” Natsu smiled.

“Happy birthday Raven!” They both smiled before the call cut out. Sterling picked up Raven, smiling as he spun around, kissing her gently before putting her down.

 

✣✦✣

 

Cana bit her lip as Gray and Natsu stood in front of her, both men sighing as Erza, Gildarts, and Mira joined them on the balcony. “I hate this,” Cana muttered. “Why can’t I just tell her.”   
  
“She’s not emotionally stable enough for it yet,” Natsu crossed his arms, Gray leaning against him in a fit of sleepiness. “We’re a week off from Sterling fighting us and he just proposed to her today. She’d be on guard the entire time between now and then, and even then she would be on guard with him.”

“We can’t tell her yet,” Raven sighed as Sterling led her upstairs, the rest of the guild passed out downstairs. 

“Sterling,” she whispered as he held her hand, bringing her onto the second floor. “Where are we going?”

He smiled back at her, moving them onto a balcony decked with small candles and a blanket on the ground, food hidden under tins on plates with champagne sitting in a bucket of ice cubes. “Happy birthday,” he smiled, sitting her down on the blanket. He sat down across from her, a smile on his face.

“Did you plan this for me?” Raven asked as he moved the tins up, showing the small cake made.

“Bria planned the setting and Sapphire helped me make the cake. They said this was what you pictured a perfect date to look like.”

“I-It is but I pictured as an actual date, not a birthday date.” Raven giggled as Sterling cut a slice of the cake for her, placing it on her plate.

“Then don’t see it as that. See it as a nice evening for us,” he smiled, Raven giggling as she bit into the strawberry cake, smiling as she enjoyed it.

Gray turned his head at the sound of voices, watching as his daughter enjoyed what seemed to be a date with her newfound fiance. “If I can’t tell her at least wake up your children and wish them a happy birthday. They’d be happy to see you in three goddamn years.” Cana crossed her arms.

“We will. This will be one of the only times we’ll be going through Magnolia until the end of this job.” Natsu yawned, blinking as he looked at the four. “But we can’t tell her anything about that timeline.”

“She saved us. She deserves to know.” Cana crossed her arms.

“Cana we’ve talked about this,” Erza crossed her arms. “Raven can’t know yet and neither can Sterling. They can’t handle it.”

“Raven can! She’s been through so much and I know she can handle something like saving the guild from that monster she calls a boyfriend!” Cana raised her voice, Gray holding a finger to his lips and pointing to the balcony over next to them. They all directed their attention to the pair.

“Sterling, this is wonderful. Thank you,” Raven smiled as he moved to her side, snaking his arm around her waist, blush rushed to her face. “W-What’re you doing?”

He pulled out a gift hidden on the balcony, handing it to her with a smile, the gold ribbon accented by the black box. “I have another gift for you,” he smiled as she held the box on her lap.

“Sterling you spoil me. I told you not to get anything, and then you propose to me. I don’t deserve you.” Raven giggled, kissing Sterling’s cheek.

“Open it, already. I think you’ll like it.” Raven pulled the ribbon off the box, slowly opening the lid up, her eyes wide as she pulled up the fabric. 

She was stuck looking at the black and pink dress. The sleeves of the dress covered her arms completely, leaving with a wide boat neck with the dress' waist being wide, but it would be a comfortable fit. A small, elegant belt helps accentuate her waist without being too much. Below the waist, the dress widens and has several asymmetric layers towards the bottom. The dress reaches all the way down to her feet and is slightly longer at the sides and back of the dress. 

“Sterling,” she let her hands run over the fabric. “This dress was thirty thousand jewel. How in hell could you afford it?” She turned to him, letting the dress fall into the box. 

“I was saving up to buy a place for myself outside the boy's dorm, but I thought this was more important.” Sterling smiled, Raven hitting his shoulder. 

“Finding a place for yourself is more important than a dress for me.”

“You said you fell in love with it so I thought I’d get it for you, I don’t mind.” Sterling smiled, Raven moving the box off her lap and pushing Sterling back onto the floor by accident as she hugged him. She looked down at him as he held her waist.

“Have I told you I don’t deserve you?” She leaned down kissing him happily.

Sterling smiled up at her as she released his lips. “Yes you have and I have to disagree. You are way out of my league.” Raven leaned down and kissed him again, Natsu letting a small growl leave his throat. Sterling sat them up, Raven resting on his lap. He placed his hand on her chin, pulling her head away from his and up to the sky. “You see all these stars?”

“What about them?” She asked as she looked back at him.

“The number of stars in the sky can’t amount to how much I love you,” Sterling smiled, Raven holding her head to his shoulder, blush creeping onto her face as he smiled with a laugh.

“I hate when you flirt with me!” Raven yelled, her voice higher than normal.   
  
“I love getting you flustered,” Sterling laughed as Raven hit his chest. He gently kissed her lips, a small growl leaving Natsu’s throat as the two kissed, his hands balling into fists. Gray rolled his eyes. “Happy birthday Love.” Sterling smiled up at her, Raven blushing more, resting her head on his shoulder.

“You’re too good for me.”

“No, I’m not,” Sterling laughed, kissing her shoulder, looking up at the stars. “Hey, let’s watch the stars until morning.”

Raven nodded, lying next to Sterling, his arm around her as they watched the stars silently. “This is why we can’t tell her,” Gray and Natsu turned to Cana as Mira spoke. “It’d ruin everything that their relationship was built on, love and respect. As soon as one is gone the other will leave too.”

Raven and Sterling looked over to the other balcony. “I’m okay with it getting ruined,” Natsu crossed his arms, Gray hitting his chest.

“She deserves happiness you dumbass. She’s been through enough.” Gray looked at the sky as Gildarts crossed his arms.

“I’m starting to agree with Cana,” Gildarts said, everyone, looking at her. “She’s sixteen now, we should tell her.” 

“She’s only sixteen,” Erza crossed her arms. “That’s why we can’t tell her. She’s still developing into a young woman-”

“She is a woman!” Cana raised her voice, not caring if they heard. “She has gone to hell and back and lived through it all! She deserves to know more than we do! She saved my life! Without her, I wouldn’t be here!” Cana yelled, Sterling and Raven, walking to the other balcony. “Raven needs to know!”   
  
“Know what?” Raven asked, everyone, freezing in her presence.


	18. Secrets Out

“Know what?” Raven asked, no one’s voice leaving their being. “Tell me!” She demanded, Sterling, placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked back at him.

“Raven, drop it. They don’t want to tell you something for a reason. Drop it.”

“No!” She yelled, turning to her father’s. “You two said you wouldn’t be coming through Magnolia until the end of your job and now you’re here! Tell me what’s going on right now or I’ll wake Robyn up and have Tempest force it out of you!”   
  
Cana pulled a card out of her bag. “Cana-”

A bright light emitted from the guild, everyone running out and watching as Robyn held his eyes open, the rest of the guild watching as his hair showed memories he couldn’t keep hidden anymore.

 

_ “Fo!” Raven screamed, watching as he exposed into a nothing but his shoes. “No!” She screamed again, falling to her knees. Robyn was going to scream her name, to get up but he was cut off. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Robyn!” Sapphire yelled, Robyn, turning around her to only to see her get hit in the stomach. His eyes widened as he turned to her. _ __   


_ “No Sapphire!” Robyn yelled, catching her upper body as she fell, placing her down on the ground as Raven shrunk in fear. The guild was no longer standing, just a pile of rubble and dead bodies scattered on the ground with the calls and laughs of madmen. _

_ “Darling don’t blame yourself. Darling, my Darling. I love you. Please, let me protect you for once. I love you. I love you. Please go. Run and save yourself. I’ll be fine. Please, Darling, go.” Sapphire begged, her hand on his cheek.  _

_ He slowly stood up, grabbing his sister's wrist as Bria was shot through the leg, her screaming being the only thing you could hear to be cut off through a shot through the head, Robyn covering Raven's eyes from the massacre. “Raven we have to go!” Robyn yelled, nodding at Lia who opened a portal, falling to her knees as Erza pushed towards them. _

_ “No! I can fix him-” _

_ “Sterlings gone! We have to go!” Robyn yelled at Raven, pushing her towards the portal. _

_ “Let me go with you! You can’t go back on your own!” Erza yelled, screaming as she was shot through the stomach.  _

_ “Erza!” Raven screamed, Erza holding the entrails leaving her body. _

_ “Go!” Erza yelled. “Go to the guild! You’re always to go home! Go!” She yelled Robyn pulled Raven's hand hard, pulling her into the portal, the crashes seizing to a stop to be met with tamer ones. Crashes of a party as they looked up at the guild. _

_ “Robyn-” he pulled the hood over her head, pulling his over his head. _

_ “We’re safe now Raven.” _

_ “But what about everyone else?” Raven held her arms and herself as Robyn pushed to the doors. _

_ “We’ll save them.” _

_ “We can’t! We’re not like Erza and Gajeel and our Dads! We can’t-” _

_ “We can and we will!” Robyn yelled, Raven, looking at him as he stared at the door. “We will save our friends and family because that’s all we got!” Robyn pushed open the doors of the guild and walking through the party inside. _

_ ”Bastard!” Gray yelled as Natsu laughed, Grays cheeks stinging from the punch. He shot back with a kick to the gut, laughing as he held Natsu still in a case of ice. “Try getting out of that fire-” the ice melted almost immediately, Gray looking up as one of the two held their hand out, retreating it into the red fabric. “What? No one can melt my ice but me!” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “You taught me how to melt it,” they both took off their hoods, their teary-eyed faces smiling at the two.

_ “Who are you two?” Natsu growled as he stood up from the floor. _

_ “We’re your children,” Raven said, her eyes down. _

 

The sequence of events played slowly, dragging on like a movie, keeping you watching until the end. Robyn watched, looking up at the memories he hated watching but knew was time to get out.

 

_ Spree screamed loudly at Tempest as he stood up, shaking his head with a laugh. “I’m not letting you face this asshole alone!” He yelled, Spree growling as Tempest laughed with a smile. Sterling rolled his eyes, flying up in the air, aiming his sword down at Spree, collapsing on top of her, holding the sword to her throat. Sterling snapped his fingers, illusions spreading around them of the same position, Tempest spinning trying to find the right one. _

_ “You won’t win,” you could see nothing but mirror images, but could hear every word. “I won’t let you.” _

_ “Sterling,” Spree spoke with kindness in her voice, to the opposite of what her form would suggest. Tempest turned to her voice, looking at the illusions and growling as they crowded in more and more. “Do you remember who gave you this sword? I made this for you on your fifteenth birthday, because you would rather be refer to how you looked then what you were.” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Shut up!” Sterling screamed, fire embracing them.

_ “How we talked for hours on the shape of the blade and how you promised to never draw it on me.” She ran her finger against the blade, Sterling growling at her. _

_ “Enough!” He brought the sword up. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “I love you.” He looked down at her, Raven smiling up at him, blood splattered on her face, fire erupting around them. Sterling looked up from Raven, Tempest blowing every illusion down, watching as Raven threw up a shield to protect Sterling from the heat of the fire of his attack.

_ “Raven-” _

_ “No.” She spat out. “I may love you but I will not let my brother destroy you!” Shel let the shield fall, her eyes boring into him. “I will.” An ice sword sprung into her hand, clicking on the ground as she sprinted towards him.  _ _ He held his sword high, both counterparts slashing back and forth at each other, ice slashing against crystal. The blood smearing against each others weapons, Tempest left wincing and watching his sister fight on his behalf. _ _ “Ice make beasts!” Raven yelled, an army of monsters swarming around her and charging after Sterling. He slashed each one, pouncing onto Raven, who slide out from under him, slashing into his leg. He let out a loud his as he pulled his sword around, missing as he nearly cut her arm. Raven pulled her sword above her head, Sterling taking his opening and stabbing her through the side.  _ _ She looked down at herself as he slide the blade out, blood smearing onto the blade as it squished out of her. She gapped down at herself as the blade in her hands vanished into nothing. Her hands freezing into the wound as Tempest roared loudly, charging and attacking. _

 

No one spoke as they watched. Everyone to scared they’ll miss a detail of the fight, eyes darting around for Sterling and Raven.

 

_ Tempest flew against the building, growling lowly as Sterling held his sword to Tempest's throat. “Hey!” Raven yelled, Sterling, looking at her. “Remember our promise Sterling! You hurt me with that sword and I can hurt you back!” Tempest watched as she held her side, yelling at the last of her breath. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ He lowered the sword from her brother, chuckling as he held his hands on his hips. “Do your worst.” Tempest fell to the ground, wrapping his arms protectively around his sister.

_ Raven laughed dryly, blood spilling from her lips. “Now!” She coughed out, the younger Sterling running out and holding his pointer finger and thumb high in the air, other guild members, ones who fell or could hardly stand to begin with running out to see the fight, to see if they could help. _

_ “We are a big family who always fights together and stay together without giving up a fight! We will watch over you no matter how far you go because we’re a family! We’re Fairy Tail!” Sterling could only stare at his younger self. “If it means to protect our family, be it the kingdom or the entire world, we would make anyone out enemy! We are Fairy Tail! A family no one can break apart!”  _

_ Raven smiled at Sterling as he fell to his knees, his sword clanking to the ground as he held his chest. “Go home, Sterling.” He looked up at Raven as she softly smiled, blood retracting back into her body. “This is what I fight back with. A better future for you.” _

_ “Raven-” he held his chest, Tempest disappearing to Robyn as he looked at his sister. “Raven I-” _

_ “Shh Sterling,” She forced a smile. “It’s time to go home.” She turned her head to the younger one as he lowered his hand. “Thank you. You won.” _

_ “I-I did?” Raven nodded. “Does this mean I get a family?” _

_ “When you look at that mark on your arm, think of your family because everyone else who has that mark is your family.” Gray and Natsu tripped over themselves, rushing to their children as buildings restored themselves, their bodies fading into dust. _

_ “What’s happening?” Gray asked, trying to grab at it as it flew up. _

_ “I rewrote his history. He would have never turned, we would have never gone back in time except for this moment. The moment he will remember as getting a family.” Raven smiled as she left her parents arms. “We’ll see you in a few years.” Robyn joined in their smiles. _

_ “No wait-” Natsu was cut off with their children wrapping their arms around them. _

_ “We love you,” Robyn said with Raven, leaving in a fit of pixels. _

_ Crying filled the air, whining as arm brought him up against the warmth of someone chest. “He’s gorgeous,” Natsu smiled. “Thank you Cana!” _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “You do know we got two right?” Gray laughed, holding Raven up in his arms. “They’re perfect, Cana.”

_ “Word of advice, I’d hide their memories now in case they ask you about a past life when they start talking.” Natsu looked down at Robyn. _

_ “Yeah of course,” Robyn looked at Raven as a card was held to her head, light coming into the card as her name appeared onto it.  _

_ “I can do Robyn’s.” Cana handed Natsu the card, Natsu placing the card over his head, tearing it the smallest bit that it didn’t do anything, but the particles still fell through. _

_ Cana smiled at the two. “Welcome to parenthood.” Cana laughed. _

 

The light leaving the air as Robyn sighed, pulling at his hair as he sat up. “They deserve to know,” Robyn stood up, Cana’s bag appearing in his hand. She touched her side, her bag indeed gone. He pulled out the bundle of cards, a fire starting in his palm, light leaving the fire and pushing into everyone’s minds. “Thank you, Dad.”

Gray pushed Natsu off of him, Natsu sighing as he crossed his arms. “If we didn’t do it he would. They all deserve to know! We took a part of them away!”

“Thank you!” Cana yelled down to Robyn, a smile on her face. Raven looked at Sterling, his eyes downcasted. He took the sword in his hand, turning to Raven and throwing it out to her, kneeling down to both his knees with his head down.

Everyone watched the exchange as she picked up the sword, his hands behind his back. “I hurt our family. Please, end this-me.” Raven held the sword down, leaning down to him and picking his head up.

“You’re different from that Sterling. You’re kind and compassionate and everything that I love. You can learn from these mistakes.” Tears flowed down his face. He collapsed against her chest, wrapping his arms around her body as he cried. She held his head, petting at his hair as he cried.

“I-I’m so sorry.” He cried out. “I hurt innocent people.”

“You’re okay now. You haven’t hurt anyone unless they deserve it,” Raven put the sword back into its cover, kissing the top of his head.

Sterling lifted his head, looking into Raven's eyes. “I promise that as long as you’re in my life I won’t hurt anyone living person unless they deserve it and if I do you can cut me off completely from your life.”

Raven softly smiled at him. “Okay, but I know it won’t happen.” She smiled brightly as he cupped her face, pressing his lips against hers.


End file.
